Promised Love
by elleneth-ojou-sama
Summary: Its about a girl from Len, Azuma and Aoi's past returned to japan. Im so sorry for not updating in a very very busy. I'll post the continuation on xmas break, promise!
1. Reunion

Title: Perfect Harmony

Rating: T

CHAPTER 1: Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro.

? X Len and Yunoki X ?

**Ryouka:** Sorry if you found any grammatical slips, spelling errors. What could I do, I'm just a human. Please leave some reviews, it will mean a lot to me. Hope you do like it... thank you for reading...It really mean a lot... _ **Please leave some comments or reviews. **

About my first story which is "Brand New Romance". I'll be posting the second chapter of it as soon as I finish the story. It's about to be finished. And to those who haven't read it yet you can read it and leave some comment and suggestions. Thank very much.

Smart, very talented, good in sports, and extremely beautiful are some words that describe Sayuri Sagara. She's an exchange student from Paris, France. She was born in Kyoto but she was raised in Paris. She can play some musical instruments that she wanted to play or feels to play. She's also a model student that everybody respects.

"_Seiso Academy, It feels good to be back in a Japanese School." Sayuri thought while entering the gate of Seiso. _

"_Well then, I guess this is it…" Sayuri added._

As she enters the gate, everyone paused and looked at her direction. Everyone is talking about her, wondering who she is.

"Hey look, a transfer student…"

"She's wearing the Music Department Uniform."

"I wonder who she is, and what musical instrument does she plays?"

"Wow, she's beautiful."

"_Jeez… Everyone sure is talking about me… hehehehe…" Sayuri thought._

Sayuri continued walking going to the faculty room ignoring everyone, who is looking at her. She was instructed to meet Kanazawa for some instruction.

"Excuse me, is Kanazawa-sensei here?" Sayuri asked a light violet haired teacher in the faculty room.

"Oh, are you Ms. Sagara? The teacher replied, who happened to be Kanazawa.

"Yes, I'm Sayuri Sagara. Are you Kanazawa-sensei?" Sayuri replied in a soft voice.

"Yes, indeed. It's nice to meet you Sagara-san. Kanazawa replied.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kanazawa-sensei." Sayuri said.

"I apologize for being late. I hope it doesn't bother you, Kanazawa-sensei." Sayuri added.

"Not at all, you're earlier than I have expected. Kanazawa replied. Sayuri just smiled.

"The principal told me that you already knew everything you need to know about this school, is it true? Kanazawa asked Sayuri.

"I-I-I guess so…" Sayuri answered.

"_That means, I won't explain anything to her. Thank God she's a genius. Hehehehe…" Kanazawa thought._

"So, what musical instrument do you specialized?" Kanazawa asked her.

"Uhhmm… I'm specialized with some musical instruments… But I think I like… The violin and flute…"Sayuri answered.

"Oh, I see you're a genius…"Kanazawa said looking at her. Kanazawa was surprised.

"Uhhmm… not really…" Sayuri replied.

"I see." Kanazawa said facing the window.

"Well then, Shall we go to your class, sagara-san?" Kanazawa asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sayuri replied. She just nodded.

Kanazawa met Sayuri for the first time. He was surprised when I found out what Sayuri could do. Then Kanazawa took Sayuri to her classroom. Sayuri followed Kanazawa while looking around.

**_ CLASSROOM_**

"Can you wait here for a minute, Sayuri-san?" Kanazawa asked.

"I'll be here…" Sayuri answered.

Kanazawa entered the classroom of Class 3-B.

"Ohayoo, everyone." Kanazawa said.

"Ohayoo, Kanazawa-sensei."

"I have an important announcement." Kanazawa said.

"What is it about, Kanazawa-sensei? Wait…don't tell us that…you're getting married? Kazuki Hihara asked.

"NO!! That's not it… Let me finish…"Kanazawa answered in a loud voice.

"HAHAHAHA!!" Everyone in the room laugh.

The laughter was broke when Kanazawa started speaking again.

"Anyway, your class has a new student. She's from Paris. She has studied here in Japan until third grade. She just came here the other day. And please, be nice to her…" Kanazawa explained.

"You can come in now, Sagara-san…" Kanazawa added.

"Hi, I'm Sayuri Sagara and I'm specialized with violin and flute and even piano. I find it interesting and I play it whenever I feel playing it… but I often play the violin and the flute among the other instrument… Sayuri said, flashing her cute smile.

Everyone in the class was very surprised… _We never thought that there's someone could do that… someone said it loud. _

"Wow, Yunoki!! She's a flutist, too… It could be fun having her in our class…" Hihara said looking at Yunoki. Everybody turned their eyes to Yunoki…

"Yeah, he's right it could be fun having her." Everybody agreed.

Even Yunoki was shocked of what he has heard. But nobody seemed to notice it. He just simply smiles and observed everyone.

"By the way… Yunoki Azuma is the class representative and he also specialized with the flute. You can ask him if you have any questions about everything. Kanazawa said looking at Sayuri.

"You can take your seat next to Yunoki Azuma…I'm sure you too could get along with each other, besides… both of you are model students, right? And Yunoki is a gentleman, too…" Kanazawa Said looking at Yunoki and Sayuri.

Everyone was even more shocked. Nobody of them thought that she's a model student too.

"Thank you, Kanazawa-sensei." Sayuri said giving her gratitude and showing her cute smile to everyone.

"Welcome to Seiso Academy, Sagara-san." Yunoki said while flashing his famous angelic smile.

"Thank you, Yunoki-kun." Sayuri answered looking at Yunoki smiling.

"Oh, it's going to be more interesting around here…" Kanazawa said.

"_Interesting…" Yunoki thought looking at Sayuri._

"_Everyone seemed nice..." Sayuri thought while looking around._

-Lunch Break-

"I wonder were he--" Sayuri thought and was cut off by someone calling her.

"Sagara-san!! You can come with us… But only if you want to." Hihara shouted.

"Yeah, sure. But after we eat lunch I need to go somewhere. Is it okay?" Sayuri answered.

"Sure it's okay!" Hihara said.

"Shall we?" Yunoki asked smiling at Sayuri.

"Of course." Sayuri answered smiling.

The three of them walk together. Many girls stared at Sayuri wondering who she is and why is she with Yunoki and Hihara. Every girl they pass by talks about her.

"That girl… she's the transfer student we saw this morning…"

"Yeah you're right! She already made friends with Yunoki-sama!"

"She's very lucky to be with Yunoki-sama."

"I heard she's a genius. Is it really true?"

"She's beautiful too…"

"_Jeez… they're talking about me being with these two…" Sayuri thought._

The three of them ate their lunch near the garden. The girls who are bringing Yunoki some lunch were shock when they saw Yunoki with Sayuri.

"Yunoki-sama, would you like some cake and herb tea?" A girl asked Yunoki.

"Thank you!" Yunoki answered.

The girls looked at Sayuri wondering why she is with Yunoki.

"Ah, so it's really true." The other girl said.

"Eh? You're amazing Yunoki-kun, girls in this school brings you some lunch." Sayuri said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm kind of jealous! Hihara said.

"Don't worry Hihara-sempai we will bring you some lunch too, perhaps next time." The girls answered Hihara.

"Ha-ha-ha!" All of them laughed.

"Thank you for inviting me to eat lunch with you, Yunoki-kun! Hihara-kun! " Sayuri thanked Yunoki and Hihara.

"That was nothing Sagara-san!" Hihara said.

"Thank you for having your lunch with us." Yunoki said flashing his angelic smile.

"Ah, I remembered that I need to go somewhere." Sayuri said.

"Sure!" Hihara said while waving.

"See you later." Sayuri said with a smile.

"I see." Yunoki said while flashing his cute smile.

Sayuri reached the music room she was about to open the door, when someone opened the door. It was Tsukimori who opened the door. Tsukimori was very surprised when he saw Sayuri. Tsukimori never thought that he would see her in Seiso Academy. They were best friends since they were kids. Wait!-wait! Wait... Len have a best friend? I think so…They studied at the same school in kindergarten and elementary. In fourth grade, Sayuri transferred in Paris to continue her studies. She's like the opposite side of Len when they were in school together.

"SA-SA-SA-Sayuri? What are you doing here?" Len asked with a surprised look.

"UhHhmm, I'm going to study here." Sayuri answered smiling.

"Is that so? And you kind of changed." Len said who is obviously suspecting Sayuri.

"Yeah, but not really…" Sayuri answered.

"You surprised me, Len" Sayuri added while smiling.

"Why are you here, Sayuri? I'm serious." Len answered.

"Well, I'm here for many reasons, but I'll tell you later." Sayuri answered back.

"Ah, I need to go now. See you later, Sayuri" Len said.

"See you later, Len." Sayuri replied.

"_Is that it? He didn't even hug me... Oh well, let see about that later." Sayuri thought._

"Ahh, I think I'll come over to you house this evening to visit your mom." Sayuri added.

"I see. Well then. See you later, I guess. Len answered.

"_Wait… wait… wait… why is her tie green?" Len thought._

"_Maybe I'll ask her later." Len continued. _

"_What's up with that guy? Well I'm about to find out." Sayuri thought._

"_I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe she changed for real." Len thought while leaving._

After class, Sayuri went home to prepare for her visit to the Tsukimori residence. Even Len went home early and of course everyone noticed that Len is not in one of the practice rooms. On his way home he saw Kahoko, he also noticed that she looked worried.

"Ah, Tsukimori-kun..." Kahoko said in a worried look.

"Are you alright? You looked worried." Len asked Kahoko.

"No, it's nothing... really." Kahoko answered.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Len asked again.

"Yeah, I need to go now... My mom is waiting for me." Kahoko answered.

"Well then, good bye Hino-san." Len said while leaving.

"Bye, Tsukimori-kun. See you tomorrow. Kahoko replied while walking in a different direction.

**TSUKOMORI RESIDENCE**

A moment after Len got home the doorbell rang. Len's mother opened the door; she was surprised when she saw Sayuri. It was a long time since Hamai Misa saw Sayuri.

"Good Evening, Auntie!" Sayuri said with a cute smile.

"Is that you, Sayuri? Wow you've grown a lot. Please come in." Hamai Misa replied with a smile.

"Thank you, Auntie! It's really good to be back..." Sayuri said while looking around.

"Where is your mother? Is she coming too?" Hamai Misa asked Sayuri.

"No. She's performing in Italy. But she's coming next month to visit you and some of our relatives and she wants to have a vacation for a month." Sayuri answered while wondering around.

Sayuri's mother is a world famous cellist. She performs around the world. Hamai Misa and Kaname Sagara performed together many times before. (Kaname is character from Full Metal Panic and Sagara is the last name of this guy protecting her, they're also perfect for each other... by the way I only got their names. I didn't include their story. I'll explain it in the end of the chapter.)

"I see, just hung out with Len while I prepare our dinner." Hamai Misa said while going to the kitchen.

"Yes, I'll be right here if you need me." Sayuri replied.

Len entered the living room, and then he saw Sayuri in the living room. He's a little surprised, Sayuri acted different now.

"_I think there's something bothering her. It's like she's not the Sayuri I know before." Len whispered to himself._

"Something wrong, Sayuri? I mean... It's not like you... You're not that quiet before." Len asked while looking at Sayuri.

"You think? I'm kind of tired... that's all." Sayuri replied looking at Len.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Len asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Sayuri answered.

"_I think she's back to normal. Well, it can't be helped." Len whispered to himself._

"It's a long story, actually. I'll tell you later." Sayuri added.

"But why is your tie green? Only the third year students wear green tie." Len asked with confusion.

"Yeah, about that... I'm in class 3-B... They accidentally gave me the third year test papers... and my scores are above high average. So the headmaster made me retake the test and again I passed... Sayuri answered with a smile.

Len and Sayuri went to the music room to play their instruments. The music room brought back some memories when they were still kids.

"Auntie, Len and I will be at the music room." Sayuri shouted.

"Okay. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Hamai Misa answered.

Len and Sayuri went to the music room, were they usually hang out when they were kids. Many of the memories were brought back to them. They remembered the times when Len plays the violin while Sayuri accompany him.

"Len, remember the piece we used to play before?" Sayuri asked Len.

"Yeah, that's entertainer right? That was the---"Len became quiet and turned his head to Sayuri.

"The first piece we played together." Len and Sayuri said at the same time.

"Can we play it now? Please, please, please! Sayuri asked Len while making the puppy dog eyes.

"It can't be helped." Len said with a sigh.

"Yes, I still got it." Sayuri said with an excitement.

They played the first piece they played together. A moment later Hamai Misa came to the music room to tell them that dinner is ready. Hamai Misa was surprised when she heard them playing. For a very long time she saw Len actually smiled. She could not believe how beautiful the tune Len and Sayuri have created.

"_It's been a long time since these two played together." Hamai Misa thought._

"_I never saw Len smiled this way before." Hamai Misa added._

"_Sayuri is the first girl who understands Len. That explains their friendship. Hamai Misa whispered to herself._

After they played Sayuri hugged Len. When the two finished hugging, they remembered the moments when they were kids.

"I really missed you, Len. Sayuri said.

"I see. I missed those days too." Len answered.

"_He actually said that? Sayuri thought._

"Who are you, and what have you done with Len?" Sayuri said.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha..." the two of them laughed.

Hamai Misa entered the music room to tell them the dinner is ready. The Tsukimori family and their guest Sayuri ate their dinner. Len's dad welcomed Sayuri back. Sayuri is happy to be back in Japan.

**CHARACTER INFO: **

**Name: **Sayuri Sagara

**Age: **17 years old

**Birthday: **March 25

**Horoscope: **Aries

**Musical Instruments: **Violin, Flute, Piano

**Summary: **Sayuri Sagara is the transfer student prom Paris. She was born in Kyoto. She studied in Japan until third grade; in fourth grade she was taken to Paris to study music. She's the only daughter of Kaname Chidori a famous cellist and Sousuke Sagara who owns a big company in different part of Europe and also in Japan that ah something to o with musical instruments and others things. She's the girl version of Yunoki Azuma. She's always very gentle, sweet, caring, and a model student. But when she's alone with Len Tsukimori, she can be herself. She met Len years ago, and they became best friends. Sayuri enjoys being with Len because she always tease Len, she play's the violin just to tease Len. They were departed when Sayuri transfer in Paris. Find out more about Sayuri and her life in every chapter.

**Ryouka: **Hope you like the story; I worked hard just to finish this one. And I'll try to update my stories if I have a free time. Those sleepless nights are nothing because I'm really determined to finish this. I also started working on the chapter two of this story and it will be uploaded as soon as I finish it. And again... thank you for reading. **Please leave some Reviews and some suggestions...**


	2. perfect harmony

CHAPTER 2: Perfect Harmony

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro.

**:** Some people have said that my first chapter has some similarities with the story "The Cold Polonaise". And I could not deny it, but my story/ is NOT similar to the said story. And sorry I haven't noticed that similarities. Again, I'm really sorry. And I'm sorry if there are some grammatical errors and even spelling errors. Please do inform me if you found some. Thank you for reading and I really appreciate some **REVIEWS. Thanks.**

FLASHBACK

_One night at Tsukimori residence Sayuri woke up in the middle of the night. She heard someone playing the piano in her dreams. Tsukimori family welcomes Sayuri all the time she wants to be with Len. She decided to get to Len's bedroom to see if Len is still awake and for some reason she wanted to annoy Len all the sudden. She often does that to Len, She does it just to annoy Len and it was very effective. When she got to Len's room, Len is no where to be found. So she goes to the music room to see if Len is there. And she was right, Len was inside the room. She entered the music room and she was about to tease Len when she heard the beautiful tune that _

"_Ah, Len play's the piano?" Sayuri said._

"_Who's there?" Len asked._

"_Ah, don't worry it me, Sayuri." Sayuri answered._

"_What are you doing here? You're supposed to be sleeping now." Len asked Sayuri in a weird look._

"_I could not sleep. And I heard someone playing the piano in my dream. And besides, I cannot sleep without teasing you." Sayuri answered. She's still in sleepy mode and laughing at the same time. _

"_What kind of girl is she? She always annoys me." Len thought._

"_Huh? Please don't tell anyone about this." Len said._

"_About what? You sleeping late and nobody know about it except me?" Sayuri asked trying to annoy Len._

"_No, that's not it. About me playing the piano?" Len said who looks totally annoyed._

"_Okay. I'll think about it." Sayuri said with a cute devilish smile._

"_No, you wouldn't? Please tell me you wouldn't tell anyone." Len begged Sayuri._

"_Oh well, it's not the first time he begged me. But I never saw him begged anyone except me." Sayuri thought._

"_Okay, Okay. But promise me that you'll play piano again, for me. Please." Sayuri asked Len._

"_Okay, I promise. I will play it for you." Len said who still looked annoyed._

"_Thank you so much. And beside you really trust me, right?" Sayuri said turning his head to Len._

"_Yeah, I trust you." Len answered._

"_Oh that person, she knows she's cute and she also knows that I could not resist her. A person like her is so rare. I'm really glad that she's my best friend." Len whispered to himself._

"_What's up with that guy? He's so weird." Sayuri thought._

"_Let go to back to sleep, Len." Sayuri said._

"_Okay, I could use some rest." Len answered who looks tired and at the same time annoyed._

END OF FLASHBACK

SEISO ACADEMY

"Ohayoo Sagara-san." Yunoki said.

"Ohayoo Yunoki-kun." Sayuri replied.

"Do you usually come to school this early, Yunoki-kun?" Sayuri asked.

"Not all the time, sometimes I come to school 10 to 20 minutes before the school bell rings." Yunoki answered.

"Ohayoo Yunoki-kun!" Hihara shouted.

"Ohayoo Sagara-chan!" Hihara added.

"Ohayoo Hihara-kun." Yunoki and Sayuri said at the same time.

"Ah, I'm really sorry!" Sayuri said.

"It's okay Sagara-san." Yunoki said while flashing is world famous breath taking cute smile.

"_There's something really familiar about this girl." Yunoki thought._

"_What's with that cute smile?" Sayuri whispered to herself._

"Ah, Sagara-chan. Do you want to have lunch with us again?!" Hihara asked turning his head to Sayuri.

"Well, Okay!" Sayuri said.

After a while the school bell that signals the first period rang. As expected, Sayuri and Yunoki are on top of the class. It seems like competing or something. After many hours they finally have their lunch break. Sayuri, Hihara, and Yunoki went to the garden and ate their lunch together. As usual some girls brought some food for Yunoki.

"Sagara-chan, do you want to eat your lunch with us everyday?" Hihara asked.

"Uhhm, I guess so and if it's okay with Yunoki-kun." Sayuri replied

"No problem, it will be my pleasure Sagara-san." Yunoki said while flashing his cute smile.

"Thank You Yunoki-kun." Sayuri said turning her head to Yunoki.

"Thank you Hihara-kun." Sayuri added turning her head to Hihara.

"_I think I have met her before. But I don't remember it." Yunoki thought._

"Hehehehe..." The three of them laughed.

After they ate their lunch, Yunoki and Sayuri sat on a bench while Hihara sat on a picnic blanket. Yunoki handed out book and started reading it. And in the other hand Sayuri got a letter and started reading it.

"Look! It's the new student. And she's sitting beside Yunoki-sempai." Someone said.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Were hopeless look at them! They're perfect for each other!"

"But i won't give up."

"Yeah you're right!"

"_Jeez... They really think me and Yunoki-kun are in love!" Sayuri thought._

"_Who are you? You look really familiar." Yunoki thought._

"Ah!" Sayuri said in a very soft voice with a shocked face.

"What's wrong, Sagara-san?" Yunoki asked Sayuri.

"Yeah, what's wrong Sagara-chan?! Hihara said.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just--." Sayuri said.

"Are you sure Sagara-san?" Yunoki said looking at Sayuri's eye.

"Yes, I'm fine. I need to go. I'll be in the rooftop to get some fresh air." Sayuri said.

"So, it can't be helped." Yunoki said.

Sayuri left the two in the garden. But Yunoki knows that something is wrong with Sayuri. He saw that when looked at her eyes. So the two are worried about Sayuri because, of her reaction after she read the letter.

"I know something is wrong with her." Yunoki said.

"Yeah, you're right." Hihara agreed.

"Maybe it has to do something with the letter she's reading." Hihara added.

"_Interesting..." Yunoki thought._

_WHILE............_

"_This smells bad... I wonder why?" Sayuri whispered to herself._

"_I have a bad feeling about this." She added._

_She was heading to the rooftop and she was about to open the door. When se heard someone playing the violin and she was surprised when she saw Kahoko. The music was really good and she has never heard such a sound. The moment she have heard it, she knew it was played by someone special. She was listened and have never say a word until Kahoko has finished playing._

"_I need to hurry and get some fresh air before I die. And of course I'm exaggerating but you get the point." Sayuri thought._

"_Ah... Is this Ave Maria?" The last time I've heard it was—when Len and I were in middle school before I left. And he played it just—for me." Sayuri added._

"_Ah, wow she's cute. Eh? She's wearing a General Education Department Uniform." Sayuri thought while entering the rooftop. Kahoko was still playing the violin. _

"Eh! Who are you?" Kahoko said when she saw Sayuri.

"Ah, I'm Sayuri Sagara from class 3-B. I'm a transfer student. I came here the other day." Sayuri replied with a smile.

"_Oh wow she's cute." Kahoko whispered to herself._

"And I'm Kahoko Hino, class 2-2. It's nice to meet you Sagara-chan." Kahoko replied with a smile. The two smiled at each other.

"You play the violin really good. And I can see that you rally love the violin and you play it from your heart." Sayuri stated.

"Yeah, I really love the violin and I feel so happy every time I play it." Kahoko answered.

"I can see that in your eyes. I also love my instruments just like you do." Sayuri said.

"You said you were from class 3-B, right? That means--." Kahoko said.

"Yeah, I'm a little young to be a third year student. You see, I'm just 17 years old. I'm supposed to be a second year student and it a long story I'll tell you next time." Sayuri answered.

"Wow, you're amazing Sagara-can." Kahoko stated.

"You know, you can call me by my first name or something or any nicknames you want to call me. And please don't call me sempai because were the same age." Sayuri said smiling.

"Well than, can I call you Sayuri-chan or Yuri-chan?" Kahoko asked.

"Anytime you want. I think I like you and you're the first female friend I have in this school." Sayuri said with a cute smile.

"You're really nice Yuri-chan. And you can also call me Kaho or Kahoko." Kahoko said.

"Can we go home together Kaho-chan?" Sayuri asked.

"Sure it sounds great and I could introduce you to my friends." Kahoko answered.

"Great idea Kaho-chan. Well then, I'm going to my classroom." Sayuri said leaving the rooftop.

"Okay. I'll see you at the gate this afternoon." Kahoko said smiling.

"Okay. See you then." Sayuri said.

KAHOKO'S CLASSROOM

After her conversation with Sayuri, she went to here classroom to tell her friends what happened and she wants them to meet her new friend.

"Nao, Mio! I need to talk to you." Kahoko shouted.

"What is it Kaho-chan?" Nao and Mio said at the same time.

"I want you to meet someone this afternoon." Kahoko said.

"Who is it Kaho-can?" Nao asked.

"It's Sayuri Sagara-can. I met her at the rooftop." Kahoko answered.

"You know her Kaho-chan?" Nao asked again.

"I just met her at the rooftop 15 minutes ago." Kahoko said.

"Wow, they said she's a genius." Nao said.

"She's also friendly. And she's extremely nice." Kahoko said.

"Hehe...They're all excited to meet her. And they went to Nami's classroom to tell her everything.

THAT AFTERNOON

"Sorry for being late Sayuri-chan." Kahoko shouted.

Everyone turned their heads to Kahoko. Shocked of what they have heard.

"Hino-san knew Sagara-san?" Someone said.

"Eh? I wish I'm a friend of Sagara-san."

"Me too, she's so awesome."

"_Jeez... They like me?" Sayuri thought._

"_Sayuri-chan sure is popular even though she's still new here." Kahoko whispered to herself._

"Sayuri-chan we're here. I'm really sorry for being late." Kahoko said.

"It's okay Kaho-chan I just got here." Sayuri said while smiling.

"Ah, Sayuri-chan I want you to meet my best friends... This is Mio and Nao." Kahoko said introducing her best friends.

"Mio, Nao... This is Sayuri-chan." Kahoko added.

"Hi, I'm Sayuri Sagara. It's nice to meet you Nao and Mio." Sayuri said smiling at Nao and Mio.

"Same here Sagara-san!" Mio said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sagara-chan!" Nao said.

"Please call me Sayuri." Sayuri answered.

"Sure. You're really nice Sayuri-chan." Nao said.

"Well then, let go." Kahoko said.

"Why id you decided to walk home, Sayuri-chan?" Kahoko asked.

"Well, I just want to be free." Sayuri replied.

"_Free?" Kahoko, Nao, and Mio thought._

"Kaho-chan wait for me!" Someone shouted.

"Eh? Hi Nami-chan please hurry." Kahoko said.

"Ah, thanks GOD I made it." Nami said.

"Eh?" Sayuri said.

"Ah, Nami-chan this is Sayuri-chan." Kahoko said.

"Hi Sagara-san, you must be the transfer student? And I'm Nami Amou, you can call me Nami." Nami asked while smiling.

"Yes I am. And please call me Sayuri, too." Sayuri replied.

The four of them went to the park and asked Sayuri about many things. And of course Nami has a burden of questions. And luckily Sayuri is a genius so she answered them easily. It was almost dark when they split up to go home. Sayuri waited until her driver showed up.

Find out what happens in the next chapter. Hehe... Sorry for the late update because I'm kind of busy these days. I have so violin practice in the weekends. And sometimes I have some practices that have something to do with Florante at Laura a Filipino version of Romeo and Juliet. I'm really sorry. Oh well, Please leave some reviews.

**CHARACTER INFO: Please read this again. (I made some changes and I also added some things.) **

**Name: **Sayuri Sagara

**Nickname/s:** Yuri, Sai/say (its pronounced sai), Sauri.

**Age: **17 years old

**Birthday: **March 25

**Hair color: **Blue

**Horoscope: **Aries

**Musical Instruments: **Violin, Flute, Piano

**Summary: **Sayuri Sagara is the transfer student prom Paris. She was born in Kyoto. She studied in Japan until third grade; in fourth grade she was taken to Paris to study music. She's the only daughter of Kaname Chidori a famous cellist and Sousuke Sagara who owns a big company in different part of Europe and also in Japan that ah something to o with musical instruments and others things. And she sings really well. She's the girl version of Yunoki Azuma. She's always very gentle, sweet, caring, and a model student. But when she's alone with Len Tsukimori, she can be herself. She met Len years ago, and they became best friends. Sayuri enjoys being with Len because she always tease Len, she play's the violin just to tease Len. They were departed when Sayuri transfer in Paris. Find out more about Sayuri and her past in every chapter.


	3. amazingly beautiful

Chapter 3: Amazingly Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro.

**:** Hey all! I'm trying all my best to get notice here. Please read my story and I'm sure you'll love it. Nobody seemed to notice the stories that I have written, maybe a few does. I really wanted people to notice me and tell me how to improve. So please do leave some **Reviews!!** **Please!!** To those who have read this story!! Thanks a lot and to those who didn't even bother to leave some comments. Thanks for reading and please leave some comments next time. Thank you very much. I LOVE YOU ALL! xoxo

The next morning, Sayuri woke up who looks so inspired. She always starts her day with a smile and a positive thinking. Obviously she's kind of exited because she already has a couple of friends.

"I can't wait to go to school. I think it's going to be a great day". Sayuri stated letting everyone near the room she's in to hear, except for those who are still sleeping.

"Oppss I really need to control my voice!" Sayuri said.

"Is that Sayuri-sama?" I never heard her say those words before." One of the house maids whispered to herself.

"Oh well it's time to get ready" Sayuri said.

After 1 hour, Sayuri finally finished everything. From taking a bath to eating breakfast, she's getting ready to leave for school.

"Are you ready to go, Sayuri-sama?" The driver said to Sayuri.

"Yeah we can go now." Sayuri said.

"_I wonder if there in school already." Sayuri wondered._

They finally arrived to school and like her fist day in Seiso Academy everyone stared at her.

"Ohayo Sagara san! How are you this morning?" Hihara shouted.

"Ohayo Hihara-kun. I'm feeling great." Sayuri said smiling.

Suddenly every girl near the gate shouted. It's a sigh that Yunoki have arrived. Sayuri nearly got deaf because of the noise. She noticed an instrument playing in the rooftop. The sound is really familiar to her. It's something that she has heard before. And of course she's right. It's Kahoko playing Ave Maria. She heard the violin in spite of all the shouting.

"AAaaaaahhhh..." All the girls shouted.

"_Eh? Ouch I think I'm going to be deaf in this school." Sayuri Thought._

"I need to hurry now Hihara-kun." Sayuri said.

"Okay. I'll just wait for Yunoki here." Hihara answered.

"See you later Hihara-kun." Sayuri said while leaving.

"_Is it kaho-chan who is playing in the rooftop again?" Sayuri asked herself._

"Wow. She really amazed me." Sayuri said she's almost near the rooftop.

She was surprised when she saw it Len instead of Kahoko.

"_Eh? Since when did Len learned to play like that?" She whispered to herself._

"Ah, what are you doing here?" Len asked Sayuri.

"Umm I'm just about to get some fresh air when I heard you playing." Sayuri said.

"Is that true?" Len asked.

"Of Course it's true. Why are you so harsh?" Sayuri asked.

"No reason." Len answered.

"You're getting in my nerves." Sayuri said.

"You never played the violin that way before. I mean, now, it's full of emotions. Did somebody inspire you Len?" Sayuri Asked looking directly at Len's eyes.

"Huh? What did you say? How could you say that? Where did you got those ideas?" Len asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Sayuri asked Len.

"Just answer me!" Len answered.

"Wait! Are you guilty?" Sayuri asked suspecting Len.

"No. Oh I give up." Len said.

"I wonder who inspired him." Sayuri said.

"I'm late for my class." She added.

"Okay see you later!" Len said.

"Sure." Sayuri said.

The school director announced the concours participants.

"Good morning everyone I hope your having a great day today!" The director said.

"Umm okay please go to the conference room during the lunch break. Yunoki Azuma of class 3-B, Hihara Kazuki of class 3-B, Sagara Sayuri also from class 3-B, Len Tsukimori of class 2-A, Hino Kahoko of class 2-2, Ryoutaro Tsuchiura of class 2-5, Keiichi Shimizu of class 1-A, and Shouko Fuyuumi of class 1-A. Thank you and have a good day. And by the way those are the concours participants." The director said.

Everyone was shock and what they have heard was unexpected. They didn't even imagine that the transfer student will be included.

CLASS 3-B

"Congratulations to the tree of you." Kanazawa said.

"Thank you." Yunoki said.

"Congratulations Sagara-san." He said while smiling.

"Congratulations Hihara." Yunoki added.

"Thank you Yunoki-kun." Sayuri said.

LUNCH BREAK

"Okay is everyone here?" Kanazawa asked.

"I think so!" Hihara shouted.

"All of you will be the concours participant, obviously." Kanazawa stated.

"Please introduce yourselves." Kanazawa said.

"Hi I'm Kazuki Hihara, class 3-B, specialized with the trumpet!" Hihara stated.

"I'm Ryoutaro Tsuchiura, from class 2-5, piano." Tsuchiura said.

"Tsukimori Len from class 2-A, I specialized with the violin." Len said.

"Hino Kahoko of class 2-2, I specialized with the violin." Kahoko said.

"Keiichi Shimizu, Class 1-A cello." Shimizu said who looks sleepy.

"Shouko Fuyuumi, Class 1-B, specialized with the clarinet." Shouko said.

"I'm Yunoki Azuma from class 3-B, I'm specialized with the flute." Yunoki said.

"I'm Sayuri Sagara of class 3-B, and I'm specialized with the violin, flute, and piano, but major in violin and flute. Sayuri said while everyone turned their heads to her.

Everyone was shocked except for Yunoki and Hihara, they already knew that. Even Len was shocked.

"Okay! Now you should start preparing for the first selection. And the theme is "The New Beginning". Got it?" Kanazawa explained.

"You can go now, everyone." Kanazawa added.

"_Interesting..." All of them said. _

Sayuri went to the rooftop and called her driver.

"Hello? Mr. Kawamura? Can you please send me my violin?" Sayuri called her driver to send her violin.

"Yes Sagara-sama! I'll be there any minute." Mr. Kawamura said.

"Please don't call me sama. Please..." Sayuri begged him.

"Okay." He answered.

Five minutes later, Mr. Kawamura arrived and gave the violin case to Sayuri and left.

THAT AFTERNOON

"Now what will I do first?" Sayuri asked herself.

"Maybe I'll play something." She added.

She played [Handel's Concerto Grosso Op. 6, No. 4] (u can search the internet if want to listen to it)

The concours participants heard Sayuri playing the violin. They were amazed by Sayuri's performance.

THE NEXT DAY

"Are you the one playing in the rooftop yesterday, Sagara-chan?" Hihara asked.

"Yeah, why did you asked?" Sayuri answered him with another question.

"It was nice... I mean amazingly beautiful." Hihara shouted.

"Really, Gee... Thanks Hihara-kun." Sayuri said while blushing.

"Ohayo Sagara-san, congratulations for making it in the concours." Yunoki said.

"Ohayo Yunoki-kun. And thank you." Sayuri said smiling.

"Are you the one playing the violin yesterday?" Yunoki asked her.

"Yes. How did you recognize me?" Sayuri asked.

"I saw you in the staircase." Yunoki answered.

"Good Morning Everyone, to all the concours participants. Please proceed to the conference room before the class starts. Thank you and have a good day. That would be all." The director said.

IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM

"Okay. Sorry for interrupting whatever you are doing guys, but I have an important announcement!" Kanazawa stated.

"What is it Kanazawa-sensei?" Hihara asked shouting.

"This better be good." Len said while crossing his arms.

"Before you perform in the first selection we are going to a camp!" Kanazawa stated.

"Huh? But... we usually went to a camp after the first selection!" Tsuchiura exclaimed.

"Yes I know!" Kanazawa answered.

"But why are we going?" Tsukimori asked.

"It's a new rule, period. Were leaving two days from now and prepare your selves." Kanazawa explained.

"Do you have any questions?" Kanazawa added.

"Were we going this time?" Hihara asked.

"Were going to Fuji City. I think!" Kanazawa answered.

"Were staying at Hihara's "secret" family villa, secret huh?" Kanazawa said.

"It can't be helped!" Hihara shouted.

"You didn't tell me anything about your family villa, Hihara-kun." Yunoki asked turning his head to Hihara.

"Sorry. You never asked me!" Hihara answered.

"Ha-ha..." Everyone laughed except for Len, Yunoki just smiled.

TWO DAYS AFTER... AT THE HIHARA'S FAMILY VILLA

"We have arrived!" Hihara shouted.

"Wow. It's really nice in here Hihara-sempai." Kahoko said.

"It's your free time until this afternoon, and if you're planning to stroll around the city! Please bring your phone with you and be back before dinner." Kanazawa said.

"Okay and I want to know who my roommate is." Tsuchiura asked.

"Hihara and you will be in a same room. Tsukimori and Yunoki together with Shimizu you three are the roommates. Kahoko, Sagara, and Fuyuumi will be in a same room." Kanazawa stated.

THAT EVENING

Len woke up hearing someone playing Ave Maria again just like their fist camping trip. This time it's better.

"_Ah? Is it Ave Maria? Who's playing it this time?" Len asked himself walking to the balcony._

"_Kahoko I really like--?" Len thought and was cut when he saw Kahoko in the garden._

Len played Ave Maria too. And repeated their duet during the first camp they went to. Suddenly the two was shocked when they heard someone playing Ave Maria. They realized it was Sayuri in the other room next to the music room. They continued playing the violin and letting everybody hear the music. (Len is in the music room)

"Ave Maria played in a trio? How nice to hear" Hihara said this in a low voice.

"It sounds so good." Fuyuumi said.

"Sagara played Ave Maria together with Len and Hino in a violin trio?" Kanazawa said.

"_Ah? Something is new." Yunoki said to himself._

After they played Ave Maria, Len walked away from the balcony letting Sayuri and Kahoko talk.

"Wow you're really amazing Yuri-chan!" Kahoko said.

"I also love the way you play Ave Maria. That day in the rooftop, I realized how lucky you are.' Sayuri said.

"Could we play Ave Maria again?" Kahoko asked Sayuri.

"Yes of course." Sayuri said.

"_That guy really does have an attitude." Sayuri thought._

"Say, is Tsukimori-kun_- man that's cool-_ always cold like that?" Sayuri asked looking at Kahoko (Sayuri called Len by his first name since they were kids and that's why Sayuri thought it cool when he calls Len by his first name).

"_Sayuri-chan does have a gut saying something like that to Tsukimori-kun." Sayuri thought._

"Umm not as cold as before." Kahoko whispered to Sayuri.

"What do you mean?" Sayuri asked again.

"When I first saw Tsukimori-kun he was like the ice prince, but I think he somehow became gentle." Kahoko whispered again.

"Ice prince huh?" Sayuri whispered to herself.

"When I first saw him, I feel like I was frozen like an iceberg." Sayuri said letting Len hear. Of course Len heard it and was really irritated.

"To think about it, he really is an ice prince." Sayuri added making Len more irritated.

"Not really, he's kinder now." Kahoko said.

"Why are you blushing Kaho-chan?" Sayuri whispered to Kahoko.

"Eh? What?" Kahoko asked in surprise.

"Nothing I'm just kidding." Sayuri said and started to laugh.

In the other hand Len was wondering what the girls are talking. That night they got a good night sleep. I wonder what would happen the next morning. **TO BE CONTINUED...**

**:** Busy... busy... busy... Wow! Summer is near. I can't wait. Coz I'll have more time to write new chapters. **THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE SOME COMMENTS/REVIEWS. **


	4. Morning Star

Chapter 4: Morning Star

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro.

: Summer is so near but I can't feel its presence. Maybe I'll go to Japan to have a vacation or maybe not. I'll just write some more stories. I'll go to a beach and bring my laptop write another chapter, and lock myself inside my room so that no one will disturb me. Oh well, I hope you like the stories. And please leave some **Comments/Reviews. Thank you. And by the way, HAVE FUN READING…**

THE NEXT MORNING]

Everyone was awakened by a sound of a violin, a beautiful sound of a violin. Kahoko noticed that Sayuri left the room so early and then she heard the beautiful sound coming from the garden.

"Who is it Hihara-sempai?" Shimizu asked who looks drowsy.

"I don't really know Shimizu-kun." Hihara replied.

"_Interesting…" Yunoki thought._

"She's really good." Tsuchiura said.

"Whatever." Len whispered.

Kahoko went outside to find out who's playing and she saw Sayuri playing the violin, and stopped when she saw Kahoko. Everyone also went out to know what happened. They saw Kahoko and Sayuri watching the sun arise.

"Why did you stop Yuri-chan?" Kahoko asked.

"Ah, I can see the sun rising. I was waiting for it to come out but I got bored. So I've decided to play a little." Sayuri said.

"Wow. It's beautiful!" Kahoko stated.

"Yah, it's really beautiful." Sayuri replied.

"Say? Can we play the violin this evening? It is our last night here you know." Sayuri added.

"Sure!" Kahoko exclaimed.

IN THE MUSIC ROOM

"Hey Sagara-san, do you want to play the piano? You said that you can play the piano." Tsuchiura asked.

"Eh? Okay. What piece do you want me to play Tsuchiura-kun? Sayuri asked politely.

"Umm, it's up to you." Tsuchiura said.

"Let's see. Umm, okay." Sayuri said while choosing what to play.

"I'll play The Revolutionary Etude by Frederic Chopin. Is it okay, Tsuchiura-kun?" Sayuri added.

"Oh Sure, you can play any piece you want" Tsuchiura said.

Sayuri started playing and amazed Tsuchiura.

"_Oh my God she's really good." Tsuchiura thought. _

"How was it Tsuchiura-kun?" Sayuri asked.

"Wow. It's amazing!" Tsuchiura stated.

Luckily Kahoko, Shouko, Hihara, and Yunoki are in the garden and Len is in the music room balcony, so they heard Sayuri playing the piano. As expected all of them were surprised to hear the way she plays the piano. Still in shock, Yunoki speaks up.

"Wow. She is really talented." Yunoki said.

"Yeah I know. And she's super nice too." Kahoko added.

"Just like you Kaho-chan!" Hihara exclaimed.

"Eh?" Kahoko said while blushing.

"Stop flattering me Hihara-sempai." Kahoko added.

"I'm not flattering you Kaho-chan!" Hihara shouted.

... While in the music room...

"I thought you said you're only major in violin and flute?" Tsuchiura asked.

"Yes. Playing the piano is just my pastime." Sayuri answered.

"Whatever." Tsukimori said.

"Shut up Tsukimori-kun!" Tsuchiura said.

"What is wrong with you?" Tsukimori asked.

"Stop it you guys." Sayuri said.

"Calm down okay?" She added.

"I'm sorry Sagara-san!" Tsuchiura said.

"I'm leaving." Len said.

"Okay Tsukimori-kun_-man it's really cool-_, see yah later.' Sayuri said.

"What's up with you guys?" Hihara shouted in the garden.

"Nothing Hihara-kun Tsukimori-kun_-man its cool-_and Tsuchiura-kun have an argument but it's over now. Don't worry." Sayuri explained.

"Oh okay." Hihara said.

"Say Sagara-san you play really good." He added.

"Thank you Hihara-kun." Sayuri replied.

That afternoon Len Yunoki went to the some kind of forest near the villa he saw a mini waterfalls and he heard someone singing. (Brand New Breeze the opening song)It was Sayuri sitting near the waterfalls. The weather if fine and it's late in the afternoon.

_Ugoiteru toki no naka meguri aeta ne you &I_

_Afuredasu kono omoi kienai you ni atatamete_

_Kirameku mirai ni anata to futari de itai kara_

_Brand New Breeze kanjita koto nai this feeling_

_Just for you zutto nakusanai you ni_

_(It's never ever gonna end)_

_('Cause you're my real best friend)_

_(Baby, I can touch the sky with you)_

_Ureshii toki, kanashii toki mo mayowazu tonde yuku kara_

_Dakishimete uketomete egao wo misete hoshii no_

_Anata ga iru kara kyou mo ashita mo I can keep on going_

_Brand New Breeze ima hajimaru monogatari_

_Just for us zutto owaranai you ni..._

_(Baby, I just want you to know)_

_(That you make me feel so beautiful)_

_(And no matter what happens)_

_(I am never gonna let this go)_

_('Cause I know that we're meant to be)_

_(Together, forever)_

_Brand New Breeze ima hajimaru monogatari_

_Just for us zutto owaranai you ni..._

_(It's never ever gonna end)_

_('Cause you're my real best friend)_

_(Baby, I can touch the sky with you)_

_Brand New Breeze ima hajimaru monogatari_

_Just for us zutto owaranai you ni... _

"Eh? Who's there?" Sayuri said.

"It's just me Sagara-san!" Yunoki replied.

"Oh hi, how long are you been standing there?" Sayuri asked.

"Quite long enough to hear you beautiful voice." Yunoki said.

"You're really sweet Yunoki-kun." Sayuri said.

"Is that so?" Yunoki said going near to Sayuri.

"What do you mean by that?" Sayuri asked.

"Do you really think I'm sweet?" Yunoki asked back.

"I do think so." Sayuri replied.

"Thank you and by the way, you're a good singer." Yunoki said.

"And how come you never told the class that you can sing?" He added.

"I didn't want somebody to say something bad against me like I'm just showing of or something. It's really hard for me... to be in this situation." Sayuri said while smiling.

"_Suspicious..." Yunoki thought._

"I see. Why are you here by the way?" Yunoki asked.

"Nothing, I'm just--. You don't understand... I mean. It's really complicated." Sayuri said.

"So it can't be helped." Yunoki said.

"Kind of..." Sayuri said.

"Is something bothering you?" Yunoki asked.

"There is something but like I said it's pretty complicated." Sayuri answered.

"I think I should go. I need to finish something." Sayuri said while leaving.

"Okay See yah later Sagara-san." Yunoki said.

"Okay, bye for now." Sayuri replied.

That evening Sayuri and Kahoko went to the garden to play the violin. They decided to play the Ave Maria again and this time it's even better.

"Kaho-chan I want to sing after we play Ave Maria tonight." Sayuri said.

"You can sing?" Kahoko asked who looks confused (_I don't really know why Kahoko is confused)_

"Not so good." Sayuri replied.

"_Wow. She is really amazing." Kahoko whispered to herself._

"Let do it!" Kahoko stated and started to play the violin...

Everybody heard it all and they went to the balcony to see whose playing the Ave Maria again. That night was memorable for them and they even made Sayuri sing more songs. Sayuri was happy because she releases her stress by letting everyone know who she is and what she can do. She has a very beautiful voice that takes away the frustration and stress of others. After they played Ave Maria, Sayuri finally sang Dakishimetai... (If you want to listen to it, here is the website: .com. [animelyrics])

_Dai kirai, anata itsumo waratte ite_

_Tsuyoku te kawaikute ninkimono de._

_Dai kirai, watashi, __GUZU de noroma de_

_Dare nimo hitsuyou to saretenai._

_Atama mo yokute itsumo suki ga nakute_

_Watashi nado kitto baka ni sarete ru_

_Hontou wa hanshi kakete mitakute_

_Tomodachi ni naritai to omotte te_

_Urayama shiku omotteta anata ga_

_Hitori kata furuwasete, naite ita yo_

_Neh, anata mo hitori obiete iru no?_

_Minna mijime de yowai no kana..._

_Motto yuuki ga atta nara_

_Watashi, anata, dakishimeteta_

_"Hanashitai koto takusan arunda yo" to_

_POTSURI to ano tokitte kureta no ni_

_Doushite kikoenai furishitan darou_

_Tottemo ureshi katta no ni..._

_Koware souni naite ita anata ga_

_Itsumo no youni waratte iru no o_

_Tatta miteru yo_

_Neh, watashi mo hitori obiete iru yo_

_Chippoke de nasakenain dayo_

_Motto yuuki ga atta nara_

_Watashi, anata, dakishimeteta_

_Souzou shiyou hitori jyanai to._

_Mimi o sumasou, kanjite miyou_

_Hora, kyou mo dareka no namida ga_

_Kaze ni natte kimi o tsutsumu yo._

_Neh, anata mo hitori obiete iru no?_

_Minna mijime de yowai no kana..._

_Motto yuuki ga atta nara_

_Watashi, anata, dakishimeteta_

_Neh, watashi mo hitori obiete iru yo_

_Chippoke de nasakenain dayo_

_Motto yuuki ga atta nara_

_Watashi, anata, dakishimeteta_

_Neh,_

_Minna onaji dake kodoku de_

_Onaji youni obieteru nara_

_Nanimo kowagaru kotonain dane_

_Watashi, anata, dakishimeru yo_

"It's like a voice of an angel." Shimizu said.

"She never mentioned that she have a beautiful voice." Kanazawa said. _(Finally kanazawa-sensei is in the scene again)_

"Hey Kanazawa-sensei, when did get here?" Hihara said.

"What do you mean by that? I was here all along." Kanazawa said.

"You were? Hehe... I'm just kidding!" Hihara said.

"_She really changed a lot." Len thought._

"_I'm really lucky to be your friend Yuri-chan." Kahoko whispered to herself._

"How was it Kaho-chan?" Sayuri asked.

"It was fantastic!" Kahoko exclaimed.

"Eh? Everyone is watching?" Sayuri said while blushing.

"Sagara-chan, you never told us that you can sing." Hihara said.

"Ah-ha-ha... Why didn't you ask? Umm I mean I'm not really good in singing." Sayuri said with a cute ladylike laugh.

"But you sound amazing Sagara-chan!" Hihara said.

"Thank you." Sayuri replied.

They all went inside the house except for Len and Sayuri. Kahoko noticed that the two is outside. So she went outside to check if they are outside.

"You never told me that you can sing?" Len asked.

"Now you know that I can sing." Sayuri replied.

"You not are answering my question." Len said.

"I thought you knew it." Sayuri replied.

"Don't you remember?" She added.

"Remember what?" Len asked back.

"I thought I was the one who changed." Sayuri said.

"What do you mean?" Len asked.

"I used to sing when you play the piano. And you even made that promise." Sayuri said.

"Ah." Len suddenly remembered the memories of their childhood. And that's also the time that Kahoko went outside so Len immediately head to the door.

"Now do you remember?" Sayuri whispered to Len. But Len couldn't say anything else but.

"Sorry." Len whispered back.

"What are you to doing outside?" Kahoko asked.

"I'm just getting some fresh air, that's all." Sayuri said.

"Oh I see. Want me to join you?" Kahoko replied with a big smile.

"If want to." Sayuri said turning her head to Kahoko.

"If there's something bothering you don't ever hesitate to tell me. Okay?" Kahoko said.

"Someday I will." Sayuri replied.

"What's up with Tsukimori-kun? I saw him outside a while ago?" Kahoko asked.

"He asked me about something, but I'm not really sure what is it?" Sayuri said.

"_More like, he's too weird for me to handle." Sayuri thought_

"Look, the moon is full tonight." Kahoko said.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Do you want t hear a tale about the moon?" Sayuri asked. (I got this little tale from full moon wo sagashite)

"Sure." Kahoko replied.

"Do you know why the moon waxes and wanes?" Sayuri asked.

"The other goddess envied the beauty of the moon goddess."

"If she always showered her full beauty... they feared that she would steal people's hearts... so they made an agreement with the moon goddess."

"If she alternated between being seen and being hidden... she would be granted eternal life and beauty."

"So, the moon stands for eternity. Everyone on the moon will be around forever." Sayuri started singing again after telling the story. (Eternal Snow, I'll post the lyrics in the next chapters...)

[Eternal Snow]

"I have decided to keep singing. Even if I fade away, I'll sine again and light the way, just like the moon..." Sayuri said.

"_What a sensational moment..." Kahoko thought._

"Sa-sa-yuri-chan, that was beautiful." Kahoko said and she didn't notice that her tears are falling.

"Why are you crying Kaho-chan?" Sayuri asked.

"Your voice... It pierces my heart just like the way I felt the first time I hear Ave Maria... but it's better than it. It's so beautiful." Kahoko said but still crying.

"Thank you... You're really nice and you really are a true friend." Sayuri said.

"Let's go inside... It's getting cold in here." Sayuri added.

"Okay, wait for a minute. I'll wipe my tears first." Kahoko replied while wiping her tears.

After hearing the song all of them went to sleep without any frustrations. It's like their hearts were calmed by Sayuri's voice. That night their friendship is strengthened by some kind of feelings for each other. The next day they all went home and new memories are kept in their hearts. They went home that night because they have decided to take a tour around the city. They even went shopping for some souvenirs. Sayuri, Kahoko, and Shouko went by themselves while all the boys are together. **TO BE CONTINUED... VERY SOON?!..**

: There you go... hope you like the 4th chapter of Promised love. This chapter is supposed to be long but I've decided to cut some and it will be in chapter 5. Sorry my update takes some time I'm really busy that time. And I'm also having trouble about the internet connection of the laptop I'm using. Sorry for some grammatical errors... I'm really careless. **Please suggest some scene or something that you want me to add in this story. Like songs or short stories... Please send me an email. Thank you. Click Review button... Please... I really want to improve... **

**Info: The Songs!**

**Title: **Brand New Breeze

**Anime:** La Corda D'oro

Description: Opening Song

**Title: **Dakishimetai

Anime: Super Gals

Description: Ending song

**Title: **Eternal Snow

**Anime:** Full Moon WO Sagashite

Description: Mitsuki's/Full Moon's Image Song

If you want to listen and to the songs I added, well, you can search the internet. To simply, go to this website: .com. And If you also want to get the lyrics, it is also available at that website.


	5. Left Behind

Chapter 4: Left Behind

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro.

: Hi guys... Okay. Here's it is... Hope you'll like this one too. Again, I'm sorry for some grammatical error... PM me if you have some suggestions. THANK YOU and HAVE FUN READING. And I don't really know why the heck I wrote it this way.

At The Train Station... It was already evening...

On their way home, Kahoko is hoping to sit next to Len. Unfortunately something else happened. Kahoko reserved a seat for Len and Sayuri next to her but the two were still outside the train it started running.

"Thanks for reserving some seat for "me" Kaho-chan." Sayuri said.

"It's nothing Yuri-chan." Kahoko replied.

"I'm going to buy some soda for all of us. What do you want kaho-chan? What do you want guys? It's a treat." Sayuri said.

"Anything will do Sagara-san. And thanks you." Yunoki said.

"Mine too, Sagara-chan!" Hihara shouted.

"No shouting on the train." A lady said.

"Sorry ma'am." Hihara said.

"It's up to you Sagara-san!" The rest said.

"Well then it's settled." Sayuri said.

"Are you sure you'll go by yourself Sagara-chan?" Yunoki asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks anyway." Sayuri replied with a cute smile.

She's outside the door or whatever it is when Len is on his way to the comfort room. He saw Sayuri with the canned soda when the plastic was ripped. He helps Sayuri and without noticing the door of the train closed and the train started running. They run after it but it was too late. Unfortunately Len's cell phone is on his bag. Luckily Sayuri is carrying her cell phone.

"What are you doing? I thought you said you'll be fine by yourself?" Len asked Sayuri.

"As you can see I'm carrying these cans and the plastic bag ripped." Sayuri answered.

"Oh no, look." Sayuri added.

"I hate it when you say oh no. What is it this time? Len said.

"The train is running. What are we waiting for? Can we start chasing it?" Sayuri said in a hurry.

"Wait, wait for us." Sayuri shouted but still in a cute voice. (Her voice is always cute and soft)

"Oh stop it, there nothing we can do about it." Len said.

"You can be a pain in the neck sometimes." Len said.

"But I'm your favourite pain in the neck, right?" Sayuri said.

"For your information, you're not and nobody is." Len said irritably.

"I'm sorry I got you into this, Len." Sayuri apologized.

"It's okay. You always got me into these kinds of troubles back then." Len said.

"That was all an accident." Sayuri said.

"Now what are we going to do?" Sayuri added.

"Let's call them." Len suggested.

"Nice idea." Sayuri said.

WHILE...

"Guys, where is Sagara-chan and Tsukimori-san?" Hihara asked.

"Look outside." Shimizu suggested.

"Oh no, they're still outside." Fuyuumi said.

They all rushed to the door but the door is already closed. They saw the two running to catch up and say something.

"Please call Tsukimori-kun." Kanazawa said.

"Okay!"

"I need everybody to calm down, okay?" Kanazawa said.

"We are calm. You're the one who need to calm down." They all said.

"Yeah right thanks." Kanazawa said.

"Kanazawa-sensei, Tsukimori-kun left his cell phone in hid bag." Kahoko said with a worried look.

"Okay let's think of something else." Kanazawa said.

"How about calling Sagara-san's cell phone?" Shimizu suggested.

"I was going to say that, honestly." Kanazawa said.

"Ring... ring... ring..."

"Yuri-chan called!" Kahoko shouted.

"I said, no shouting." The lady said again.

"Sorry ma'am." Kahoko said.

"Hello?" Kahoko said.

"Are you okay?" Kahoko asked.

"Kaho-chan, I and Tsukimori-kun_-man its cool-_ are at the train station. Were both fine, but the management said it was the last trip this evening... I'll think of something after this call and can I ask you a favour?" Sayuri said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kahoko said.

"Thanks, can you take care of my bag. And Tsukimori-kun_-man it's really cool-_said if somebody could take care of his bag too?" Sayuri asked.

"Okay, leave that to me. And please take care of yourself and Tsukimori-kun too." Kahoko said.

"Thank you very much. And I will take care. Bye." Sayuri said.

"You're welcome. Bye." Kahoko replied.

"Wait... I'll call you later. Don't worry about us, okay?" Sayuri said.

"Okay. I'll be waiting." Kahoko replied.

....End transmission.

"Well? What did she said?" Kanazawa asked.

"She said they're fine and Tsukimori-kun asked somebody to take care of his bag. She said she's going to call us later. They said we shouldn't worry about them." Kahoko explained.

"Whew. That was a relief." Kanazawa said.

"Do you think they will be fine?" Hihara asked.

"Of course they're fine." Tsuchiura said.

Yunoki called Sayuri to show that he's worried too.

"Hello?" Sayuri said.

"Sagara-san, are you okay?" Yunoki said.

"Of course I'm okay? Why did you called?" Sayuri said.

"_Tsuchiura-kun said that a while ago." Yunoki thought._

"I'm just worried..." Yunoki said.

"Thanks... You don't have to worry about me. Besides I'm with Tsukimori-kun,_-man that's really cool-_ he said he would take care of me." Sayuri said.

"Liar..." Len whispered.

"That's good." Yunoki said.

"I need to call someone. Okay?" Sayuri said.

"Sure. Bye. Take care." Yunoki said.

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." Sayuri said.

...End Call...

"Do you have some more bright ideas?" Len asked Sayuri right after Yunoki called her.

"Actually, I have. But I don't know if this will work." Sayuri said turning her eyes to Len.

"Well then, what is it?" Len asked.

"Let's call for Mr. Kawamura. But the past few days I was here is his day off." Sayuri said.

"Or maybe, we could tell him to pick us up tomorrow. What do you say?" Sayuri added.

"But where are we going to stay tonight?" Len said.

"Well, duh. Do you think that hotel is not real?" Sayuri asked.

"That could work." Len said.

"What are we waiting for, World War III?" Sayuri asked trying to irritate Len.

"No. Can we just go?" Len said while rolling his eyes.

"Okay." Sayuri said. They're on their way to a hotel. Unfortunately that hotel is fully booked. So, they have to go to every hotel on that city. Finally they found a hotel that have a room left, but luck is not on their side. That hotel has one room left so they have to share that room. _(For Len and Sayuri) _By the way, it's not their first time to share a room. Back then, Sayuri often fall asleep in Len's room.

"Who's sleeping in the floor?" Len asked.

"Wait. I have a better Idea." Sayuri said.

"What is it?" Len asked.

"Let's put a boundary between the bed. You sleep on the other side while I sleep on the side." Sayuri suggested.

"Whatever." Len said.

"The boundary will keep us from kicking each other." Sayuri said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Len said.

"I don't want to be kicked so hard." Sayuri said.

"I'm not the one who kicked me before." Len said.

"Let's call Mr. Kawamura." Sayuri said.

"He's supposed to pick me up in the train station but I told him not." She added.

"Hello?" Mr. Kawamura said.

"It's me Sayuri." Sayuri said.

"Where are you? Are you Okay? Who are you with?" Mr. Kawamura asked.

"I'm okay. I'm still in Fuji City with Len." Sayuri said.

"What? You're supposed to come home tonight? And why are you with that kid?" Mr. Kawamura asked again.

"He's not a kid and neither do I. Were kind of in the same room. All the hotel near the train station are fully booked and I don't want to walk around the City this late. It's quite a long story. I'll tell you tomorrow." Sayuri said.

"Just tell me if he does something and I'll kill him." Mr Kawamura said.

"You're over reacting. You knew who he is. Could you pick us up tomorrow?" Sayuri said.

"Okay. What hotel are you two in?" Mr. Kawamura asked.

"I don't really know but it's near from the train station." Sayuri said.

"That okay I know what to do." Mr. Kawamura said.

"Pick us up after breakfast. Thank you. Bye." Sayuri said.

"Okay. Be careful. I'm dead if something happens to you. Your grandfather might kill me if he hears this." Mr. Kawamura said.

"Don't worry; you have nothing to do about this. Bye." Sayuri said.

"Okay. Bye." Mr. Kawamura said.

...End Call...

"Len, we're like lovers running away." Sayuri said.

"Don't scare me Sayuri." Len answered while blushing.

"You're so mean." Sayuri said.

"I'm just joking." Len said still blushing.

"Huh? You knew how to joke? Hehe..." Sayuri said.

"Look who's talking." Len said.

"Someone is calling. Eh? It's Kahoko-chan." Sayuri said.

"Hello?" Kahoko said.

"Yuri-chan, are you okay?" Kahoko said

"Yeah, my driver is picking us up tomorrow. I already called him." Sayuri said.

"That's a relief. So, where are you and Tsukimori-kun now?" Kahoko asked.

"Were at a hotel, near the train station and were kind of sharing a room. Only this room is left. We quite have no other choice." Sayuri said.

"My battery is almost dead--." Sayuri said and cut off because the battery of her cell phone is dead.

"Wait Yuri-chan--." Kahoko said.

"Well? What happened?" Hihara asked.

"Her battery is dead. And she said She and Tsukimori-kun is sharing a room in a hotel." Kahoko said who looks worried and disappointed.

"What? Did you just said sharing a room?" Hihara said. And few minutes after that, they received another call from Sayuri.

"Ring...ring...ring..." Kahoko's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Kahoko said.

"It's me Kaho-chan." Sayuri said.

"Are you okay Yuri-chan?" Kahoko asked who looks worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. My battery is dead. And by the way, my driver is worried about me, so he decided to come here and we're still waiting for him." Sayuri said.

"Oh, that's a good new." Kahoko said.

"Tell me about it. And he said to wait for half an hour." Sayuri said.

"How is Tsukimori-kun now?" Kahoko asked who looks even more worried.

"He's fine; he's even sleeping right now. I told him to go to sleep because he looks so tired." Sayuri said.

"I'll call you again when my driver is here, okay?" Sayuri said.

"Yeah, I'll wait for it." Kahoko said who loos relieved.

...End Call...

Finally, after half an hour the driver arrived and Sayuri waked Len up to get ready. The two went to the lobby to met Mr. Kawamura.

"Sayuri-sama, are you okay?" Mr. Nakamura asked.

"Of course I'm okay. And don't call me Sama." Sayuri said who looks irritated.

"And by the way this is Len. You remembered him, right?" Sayuri added. Mr. Nakamura is working for the Chidori Family for many years. And he's Sayuri's driver and body guard. Sayuri's grandfather is overprotective when it comes to Sayuri.

"Of course, you've grown taller and bigger. And you look handsome too." Mr. Nakamura said looking at Len.

"Are you serious?" Sayuri said while laughing.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Len said looking at Sayuri with an irritated look.

"And there it goes again. You two haven't changed a bit." Mr. Nakamura said looking at Len and Sayuri.

"Hey!" Len and Sayuri said at the same time looking at Mr. Kawamura with what-is-that-supposed-to-mean look.

Mr. Nakamura just sighed and said. "Whatever. Okay, let go. It's time to go home."

"That would be the best." Len said who tried to irritate Sayuri.

INSIDE THE CAR

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we arrived." Len said.

"Yes young-master." Mr. Kawamura said.

"Stop calling me young-master." Len said irritably.

"Did you bring my other cell phone?" Sayuri said.

"It's in that bag over there." Mr. Kawamura said pointing at a bag next to Len.

"Len, can you hand me that bag over there, please?" Sayuri asked Len politely.

"I'm not your servant, but okay." Len said handing the bag to Sayuri.

"Thank you." Sayuri said getting the cell phone and called Kahoko.

"Kaho-chan, were in the car and Le—Tsukimori-kun_-man its cool-_is sleeping again, he may be tired." Sayuri said.

"That's great. Okay then I'll tell the others. Bye. See yah later, Yuri-chan." Kahoko said suspecting Sayuri. But she does still have no idea.

"Okay. Bye. Wait---Thanks Kaho-chan." Sayuri said before Kahoko could hang the phone.

"That's nothing." Kahoko said.

"Well, what did she said?" Hihara Said. They're almost at the train station.

"She said they'll be home in half an hour." Kahoko said.

"That's a relief." Hihara replied.

"Tell me about it." Kahoko said.

"Hino-san, can I offer you a ride home? My driver is picking me up at the train station." Yunoki said.

"_Do I have a choice?" Kahoko thought. _

"It would be okay, I guess." Kahoko said. She's the only one who doesn't have anyone to pick her up.

"Well then, you better get ready. We're almost at the train station." Yunoki said.

"Hihara-sempai, Could you take care of Tsukimori-kun's belongings?" Kahoko asked Hihara.

"Sure. I'll take care of it. I promise." Hihara said.

"Thank You. You're the only one I could ask. Tsuchiura-kun and Tsukimori-kun are like they're at war or something." Kahoko said.

"_...You're really an Idiot, Kahoko." Yunoki thought._

"To think about it... It's too bad Kaji-kun isn't here. I mean... Since he left for the past 2 weeks he's not even mentioned. Even his fans didn't mention that they missed him." Kahoko said wondering.

"Come to think of it, I guess you're right." Hihara said.

"I also agree." Yunoki said.

"Yuri-chan didn't even know him. I wonder when he is coming back." Kahoko said.

They arrived at the train station and the persons who were supposed to pick them up are there. As expected Kahoko and Yunoki went home together leaving Hihara kind of jealous.

**OUTSIDE HINO RESIDENCE**

"Well then, thanks for the ride Yunoki-sempai." Kahoko said thanking Yunoki for the ride. Well, obviously.

"Sure. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9 AM." Yunoki said.

"Eh? What are you talking about Yunoki-sempai? Tomorrow is our rest day." Kahoko said confused.

"I'm taking you to a place. Don't ask. It's a surprise." Yunoki said.

"Okay. Good night Yunoki-sempai." Kahoko said.

"Wait, where is my good night kiss, Kahoko?" Yunoki said.

"Eh? _You're scaring me Yunoki-sempai._" Kahoko didn't manage to say anything but Eh.

"You look so stupid Kahoko." Yunoki said with a smile that melted the girls at Seiso Academy.

"Thank for the ride again Yunoki-sempai. I'm going inside." Kahoko said while heading inside the house.

"Bye." Yunoki said while watching Kahoko going inside the house. He also went inside the car. The others also went home straight.

WHILE...

"Len, do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?" Sayuri said to Len.

"Sure. Whatever." Len said that he didn't even know he said that.

**TSUKOMORI'S RESIDENCE**

Finally they have arrived at Len's house. And he's also surprised when he saw his things in his room and his mom knew that he's with Sayuri.

"I'm home." He shouted with a gentle voice.

"Where is Sayuri? Why isn't she coming in?" Hamai Missa asked Len. She's reading a book and she closed it to look at Len.

"She said she's going home and she's really tired. Wait—how did you know? I was--." Len said and he was confused how his mom knew about it.

"Your school mate came to drop your things. It's already in your room." Hamai Missa said.

"Who and did he say anything else?" Len asked his mom but still looks drowsy.

"That green haired guy. I think he's you sempai. He just said that the train left you and Sayuri." Hamai Missa said.

"Why don't you go to bed? You look like you needed a rest." Hamai Missa said.

"Okay mom. By the way, I haven't seen dad since I got here." Len said looking across the room to find his dad.

"Oh he's already sleeping." Hamai Missa said.

"Okay Good night mom." Len said.

"Good night Len." Hamai Missa said while reading a book.

: I hope you like it. I really don't have any idea why I wrote it this way. I mean... whatever... I don't know what to say. Oh well... PM me if you want to say anything... See yah next time...

Here are the lyrics I promised...

Eternal Snow

Full Moon O Sagashite

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?

Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de

Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?

Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani

Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

Shiritaku Nakatta yo

I love you Namida tomaranai

Konnan ja Kimi no koto

Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?

Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de

Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku

Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo

Samukunai youni to

I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi

Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)

Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara

Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

Shiritaku Nakatta yo

I love you Mune ni komiageru

Fuyuzora ni sakebitai

Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo


	6. Troubled Heart

Chapter 6: Troubled Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro.

* * *

: Sorry for the mess up of the previous chapter it's supposed to be chapter 5 but as you noticed it written as chapter 4. I'm so sorry for that, guys. Sorry for the errors, I often write this during night time like 7:00 or 9:00 P.M. to 3:00 or 4:00 A.M. But sometimes I wrote in the afternoon. I'm just a person a stupid and lazy one. **IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS, REVIEWS, REACTIONS, VIOLENT REACTIONS FEEL FREE TO PM ME. OR JUST LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**

* * *

  
**

**-HINO RESISDENCE-**

**8:00 A.M.**

"Oh no, what time is it?!" Kahoko shouted and looked at the clock. It was exactly 8:00 A.M. She rose from her bed and hurried to take a shower and fixed herself. It was exactly 9:00 A.M., Kahoko was done fixing herself. She was in the kitchen and about to eat a toast when she heard the doorbell rang. Kahoko grabbed a toast and put it in her mouth. She opened the door and as expected "he's" there, standing like a prince waiting for his princess.

"Bring your violin with you." Yunoki commanded.

"Eh? Why do I need to bring my violin?" Kahoko asked.

"Just bring it. You'll find out later." Yunoki said.

"Okay." Kahoko said as she enters her house to get her violin.

"You look so stupid Kahoko." Yunoki said as Kahoko went outside the house.

"_Is that all you got?" Kahoko thought._

"I see." Kahoko said without showing any emotions.

"I'm sorry, Shall we go?" Yunoki asked looking at Kahoko's face.

"Sure." Kahoko said following Yunoki in the car. But she went back inside to say she's leaving. She totally forgot about it because of wondering where they are going. "I'm leaving, be back this night I think." She shouted and ran back to the car.

"You're an idiot. Why did you forget to tell them you're leaving?" Yunoki asked Kahoko trying to get near her.

"I'm sorry." Kahoko said.

**WHILE…**

**-TSUKIMORI RESEDENCE-**

"Wake up sleepy head. WAKE UP IT"S NINE IN THE MORNING!" Sayuri said with a gentle voice getting closer to Len's face and then shouted a little to give Len a wake up call.

"What the--? How did you get in?" Len said realizing that Sayuri's face is near to his face. He blushed.

"_Is she a sorceress?" Len asked himself._

"Oh please, don't tell me that you forgot about this." Sayuri said showing Len a key that he gave her years ago. Len gave her a key so she won't knock so loud every time she wakes Len or she needs something.

"Yeah right, I forgot about that." Len replied looking at the key. He even looks like he has a plan on getting it from her.

"Are you sure you're an Ice Prince or a vampire?" Sayuri said looking around the room and went to the balcony door to open the curtains letting the rays of sunshine enter Len's room.

"_What does she mean, Ice Prince?" Len asked himself._

"Man, will you look how dark this room is. Are you afraid of the sun or what?" Sayuri said.

"Whatever." Len said.

"Why are you here anyway?" Len asked fixing his bed.

"Wow. That was totally shocking." Sayuri said staring at Len and ignoring his question.

"What are you talking about? And why are you staring at me like that?" Len asked looking at Sayuri.

"You're fixing your bed? Wow. I got to say you've changed. And now I supposed your doing your own laundry?" Sayuri said trying to irritate Len and it actually works all the time.

"I don't want to bother any of the maids and you're here inside my room. What will they think?" Len said in an irritated voice and kind of blushing.

"They're free to think whatever they want to think but they can't escape the truth that we're "FRIENDS". Besides, I always come to your room whenever I want back then," Sayuri said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, have you forgotten that were older now and they might think that were doing something--." Len said.

"Like what? Only those who have dirty minds think of that. Besides, your mom gave me permission." Sayuri said smiling.

"Whatever. I'm sorry." Len apologized.

"Sorry for what?" Sayuri said raising her two eyebrows.

"For the way I acted." Len said.

"No big deal. Why is it cold in here?" Sayuri said looking around the room.

"What are you talking about?" Len asked with confusion on his face.

"Oh, I forgot about the fact that you own this room." Sayuri teased Len again.

"_You're totally getting in my nerves." Len thought and ignored Sayuri._

"SO, what brings you here?" Len asked Sayuri who is looking around the room again. She's hoping to see a spot that bring her an idea how to tease Len.

"I wanted to take you somewhere but--." Sayuri said and stopped when she saw her picture in Len's room. And that includes the other picture of them together.

"Eh? What happened to you?" Len said while he's on his way to his closet and stopped because of the sudden silence of Sayuri. He turned his whole body to see if how Sayuri is doing. And he saw her in his trophy shelf—Len has a trophy shelf in the music rooms and some in the living room—where the picture frame is placed. He saw Sayuri a little bit teary but she's not crying.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Len asked Sayuri but Sayuri didn't answer for a long time so he decided to go near her.

"I'm okay. You kept this picture? I thought you'd lock this in a box and place it somewhere hidden." Sayuri said.

"That's too harsh." Len said.

"Eh? Who are you, and what have you done to Len?" Sayuri said.

"Here we go again." Len murmured.

"Thanks anyway, that was really sweet." Sayuri said still looking at the picture.

"Define sweet?" Len said going back to the closet.

"Is that all you got? If you're planning to get back at me, you have to do better than that." Sayuri said trying to recover herself from being shock. Even I couldn't blame her. Who would ever expect that a guy like Len would frame a picture of his childhood friend whom he hated for teasing him every single day that they're together?

"I'm going to fix myself, now get out of my room." Len said kicking- that doesn't have to be literal-Sayuri out of his room.

"Okay, okay. Just relax a bit. I'll be in the kitchen, preparing your breakfast." Sayuri said while leaving Lens room. Len's parents didn't cook anything for Len coz they knew that he would wake up late that day. They're thinking that Len would just ask one of the maid to cook for his meal.

"Hey wait, what do you want to eat anyway?" Sayuri asked.

"It's up to you." Len said.

"Okay I'll cook whatever I want." Sayuri said.

After fixing himself, Len went to the kitchen to see what Sayuri have prepared for him. He was surprised when he saw the food on the table cooked by Sayuri. She was still in the kitchen preparing her world famous coco hot Chocó for Len. They called it coco hot Chocó because Sayuri likes to drink a hot chocolate and calls it coco hot Chocó. When they were young, Len and Sayuri sat down in the dining room and drink their favorite coco hot Chocó. Len looked at all the food and he was amazed, he never thought that the little miss annoying would grow up into a girl like this.

"There you go. Now eat up." Sayuri said placing the coco hot Chocó in the table.

"Wow. When did you learn to cook all these?" Len asked while looking at the food.

"I was trained to cook. I mean, come on. That's the easiest one." Sayuri said. Sayuri cooked the most common food you can see in the table during breakfasts. It's just egg, bacon, and toast. Len never expected a brat like Sayuri to learn cook to cook. She knew some French, Italian, English and other cuisine.

"Wow. Looks like I under estimated you." Len said and started to eat.

"Remind me to get back at you later." Sayuri said feeling annoyed.

"So, why are hear so early?" Len asked looking at her.

"Well, there are two problems about your question. 1 it's already 9:30 in the morning and 2 you agreed to come with me." Sayuri said.

"Eh? When did I—.Wait. I don't understand." Len said with a confused look.

"You said yes last night. But never mind it. I'm canceling it. I've decided to stay here and have a bonding with you." Sayuri said looking at Len. Len almost chocked when he heard Sayuri's statement. They haven't seen each other for five years and six months so they can use a quality time together. Sayuri left when they were in 4th grade in the middle of the semester and Sayuri came to visit Japan every summer for three years to visit Len and her grandfather and after that no communication except when Hamai Misa calls Kaname in some matters and they gave the phone to Len and Sayuri letting the two talk. And after that she stayed in France to focus in her studies and other stuff. I short, they really missed each other.

"Take it easy Len." Sayuri said.

"What did you say?" Len said still coughing.

"I'm going to hang out with you today." Sayuri said.

"That will be a waste of time." Len said not looking at Sayuri.

"You're too harsh. I just want to have fun with you." Sayuri said looking at Len with puppy-dog-eyes.

"Why did somebody invented that stupid face? It's so hard to resist." Len said while looking away at Sayuri.

"That means yes, right?" Sayuri asked excitedly.

"What do you think?" Len said raising his eyebrows.

The two spent their time together that day. Len played the violin while Sayuri played the piano. That was unforgettable for them. They practiced all morning. And Finally Sayuri got bored so they tried to do something else. They played the Wii, which Sayuri brought. Sayuri always beats Len in almost every game they played like tennis, boxing, racing, ping pong, ghost squad, and others. And they only game Len won was the golf and baseball. (Those who knew this game, well… you already knew it, no explaining needed. And to those who don't have a clue… it's kind of hard to explain.)

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going Yunoki-sempai?" Kahoko asked.

""It's a secret." Yunoki said.

"We have arrived Yunoki-sama." The driver said.

"You look cute today Kahoko." Yunoki said while going out of the car.

"Eh? Were at the--. What is this place?" Kahoko asked who looks really clueless.

"You're more stupid than I thought." Yunoki said.

"I really don't know this place." Kahoko said while looking around.

"This is a center for kids that have cancer." Yunoki said.

"Eh? What are we doing here?" Kahoko said as they enter the building.

"We are here to play for them." Yunoki said ignoring what might be Kahoko's reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kahoko asked.

"Don't be so stupid Kahoko." Yunoki said. As they enter the building, Kahoko saw the children that have cancer and suddenly she felt a pain that the children are feeling.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

"Ohayoo Gusaimasu everyone." Sayuri said as she enters the room.

"Ohayoo Sagara-chan." A girl said.

"Ohayoo Sagara-chan." Hihara shouted.

"Ohayoo Hihara-kun." Sayuri greeted.

"Ohayoo Sagara-san, how is your morning?" Yunoki said.

"Ohayoo Yunoki-kun, it's been so great since I woke up." Sayuri said while smiling.

"What did you do yesterday, Sagara-chan?" Hihara asked.

"_Yeah, what did you do? Yunoki thought._

"Well, I went to my "friend's" house and spent the day." Sayuri said.

"Oh, I see." Hihara said.

"Ohayoo Sagara-san_-it's really weird-_, Hihara-sempai, and Yunoki-sempai." Len said.

"Ohayoo Tsukimori-kun." The three of them said at the same time. But Hihara was the loudest one.

"Hihara-sempai, can I talk to you?" Len said.

"Eh? What are you doing here, Tsukimori-kun?" Hihara asked looking at Len.

"I wanted to thank you for delivering my things." Len said.

"That was nothing, Tsukimori-kun." Hihara said.

"I need to go now." Len said leaving the room.

"Bye Tsukimori-kun_-man its cool-_." Sayuri said.

"See you later Tsukimori-kun." Yunoki said.

"Bye." Hihara said.

Finally the classes have started and Sayuri was called by the School Director.

"Good Morning. Sagara Sayuri-san, please come to my office immediately. That all, Have a nice day." The director said.

"Excuse me Kanazawa-sensei." Sayuri said as she went out from the room.

"You may go now Sagara-san." Kanazawa said signaling Sayuri to leave.

"Thank you Kanazawa-sensei." Sayuri said. She went to the director's office.

"Ohayoo kira-sensei, may I come in?" Sayuri said as she enters the room.

"Ohayoo Sagara-san, please come in." The director said.

"What is it Kira-sensei?" Sayuri asked.

"Hoy will I say this… You see, you're grandfather just called me to inform you something." The director said.

"_This sounds bad." Sayuri thought._

"Please continue kira-sensei." Sayuri said.

"Yes of course. He told me that your grandmother is in the hospital and he is not allowing you to visit her. She had a heart attack. He also said that she's in a critical situation." The director said.

"What? Why didn't he call me?" Sayuri asked.

"He said he don't want to call you in class hours. It would be that best if I'm the one who informs you." He said.

"When did they bring her in the hospital? Why didn't they call me?" Sayuri cried.

"Yesterday afternoon. He didn't want to bother you in your studies. He won't allow you to go in the hospital." The director said.

"I see. If anything happens please do inform me Kira-sensei. And in case he calls you again, please tell him to call me." Sayuri said while whipping her tears.

"I will and don't worry everything will be alright." The director said.

"May I go back to my class now Kira-sensei?" She added calmly.

"Of course, take care of yourself." The director said.

"_How could he do this to me?" Sayuri thought._

"Thank you Kira-sensei." Sayuri said while leaving the room. Sayuri went back to her classroom pretending that everything is okay. She knew that it will be topic of the entire school if anyone finds out. She enters the room like nothing happened. It was break time when she reached the room.

"What is it about Sagara-chan?" Hihara said.

"Nothing, he just asked me some questions that all." Sayuri said.

"_Suspicious..." Yunoki thought._

"Oh, that reminds me. I need to see Kaho-chan now." Sayuri said.

"See yah later, Sagara-san." Yunoki said.

"Later." Hihara said as Sayuri leaves the room.

Sayuri went to the General Education Department to see Kahoko. They were talking about Aoi Kaji. He went to his previous School in Tokyo to finish some unfinished business for 2 week and he will be back after the concours. When he's back on Seiso Academy he will be surprised to see Sayuri.

"I wonder when Kaji-kun is coming back." Nao said.

"I think he said next week." Kahoko said.

"Kaho-chan, I want to talk to you." Sayuri said.

"Yuri-chan, Oh about your things… I'm sorry I didn't deliver it to your house. Coz I still don't know where your house is. And I need to go somewhere. Sorry I didn't bother to call you." Kahoko said.

"That's okay Kaho-chan. Why not join me this afternoon?" Sayuri asked Kahoko.

"Going home?" Kahoko asked.

"Yes. Is it okay?" Sayuri asked.

"Yeah, see yah this afternoon." Kahoko said.

"May I ask you something?" Sayuri asked.

"Sure, what is it, Yuri-chan?" Kahoko said.

"Well, on my way here. I kind of overhear some people in the hallway talking about Kaji-kun, is it? I'm just kind of curios." Sayuri asked.

"Oh, he's my classmate. He's gone for almost two weeks now. He left when you came here. He's in the concours, but the director didn't mention his name during the announcement of the participants. But he's still a part of it." Kahoko said.

"What instrument does he play?" Sayuri asked.

"It's a viola." Kahoko answered.

"How come he's in the General Education Department?" Sayuri asked again.

"He's the one who could answer it." Kahoko said. She knew the reason behind it but she didn't want to tell Sayuri the real reason.

"Okay. Thanks. I need to get going. See yah later, Kaho-chan." Sayuri said while walking away from Kahoko.

**THAT AFTERNOON… AT THE GOLDEN GATE OF SEISO ACADEMY**

Kahoko was again late, but Sayuri was so kind to wait for her. In her appearance, there is no sign of sadness or anything. But deep inside she's in great pain, knowing that her grandmother is in critical condition and anything could happen to her all the time any moment. And she couldn't do anything to help or to be within her side.

"I'm sorry for being late Yuri-chan." Kahoko said running towards Sayuri's direction.

"That's okay Kaho-chan. I know there's a reason about everything." Sayuri said opening the door and enter the car.

"Mr. Kawamura, We need to drop Kaho-chan and pick up my thing. Okay? Do you know where it is, right?" Sayuri said.

"Yes, of course." Mr. Kawamura said.

"Thank you." Sayuri said.

"Where is your house anyway Yuri-chan?" Kahoko asked as she enters the car.

"Umm, it's a mile away from Yunoki-kun's mansion." Sayuri said.

"Huh? But Yunoki-sempai lives in an old fashioned house with his grandmother." Kahoko said.

"Maybe it's his dad's house, I think? It's not very far from your house, I think. I always saw his dad coming out of the house." Sayuri said.

"He's my dad's and grandfather's business partner. Or something like that, right Mr. Kawamura." Sayuri said.

"Excuse me Sayuri-sama, but isn't your grandfather teaching you to be a good in business? That includes his business clients." Mr. Kawamura asked calling Sayuri, Sama again that annoys her so much.

"Don't call me sama. Yeah I kind of... you know… I forgot about it now. The last time I was in his office was last summer I think." Sayuri said.

"Ah, way the way, this is Mr. Kawamura… my driver and at the same time he is also my bodyguard. Mr. Kawamura, this is Kahoko Hino-chan my school mate." Sayuri said.

"Nice to meet you… Mr. Kawamura." Kahoko said.

"Same here Hino-san." Mr. Kawamura said.

"My grandfather insisted that I need someone to protect me. But I hate being watch by a scary body guards. I don't want to scare my friends away. I wanted to be free. So my grandfather sent Mr. Kawamura to protect me. But good thing he's on my side. He worked for the Chidori's for many years, as long as I can remember. My grandfather can be so over protective." Sayuri said.

"Wow." Kahoko couldn't say anything else but wow.

"I think this is it, Hino residence." Mr. Kawamura said.

"Well then, I should get my things." Sayuri said while smiling.

"Okay. I'll get it inside Yuri-chan." Kahoko said while going out of the car. And Sayuri followed her to the front door. And finally Kahoko went out with Sayuri's things.

"Thanks for taking care of these." Sayuri said while getting it from Kahoko.

"My pleasure…" Kahoko said while smiling.

"Well then, I should get going. See yah tomorrow, Kaho-chan." Sayuri said waving her hands.

"Bye. See yah tomorrow, Yuri-chan." Kahoko said as Sayuri enters inside the car.

"Do know anything about this, Mr. Kawamura?" Sayuri said with a tone.

"They told me not to say anything." Mr. Kawamura said.

"How could they do this? How is she?" Sayuri asked worriedly.

"She's in a critical condition. Anything might happen to your grandmother." Mr. Kawamura said while parking the car near the front door.

"I see." Sayuri said. As she get out of the car.

"Good night… Don't bother me. I'll be in my room." She said entering the mansion. She already went inside when Mr. Kawamura answered.

"Welcome home Sayuri-sama." They all greeted.

"No one will disturb me tonight. I need to rest." Sayuri commanded all the maids and employees. They always greeted Sayuri everyday whenever she arrives.

"Hai, Sayuri-sama!" They all said.

She went straight to her room to change. She tried to hide her feelings but she couldn't do it whatever she does. She lives in that mansion alone ever since she arrived to that place. Her grandfather doesn't have a time to visit her in that mansion. When Sayuri arrived at that mansion, it seemed like it became alive onc

* * *

: I'm really excited when I heard about the second season of La Corda D'oro~secondo passo~. I can't wait to lay my hands on that... if it's available in DVD. Oh My GOD... I'm a La Corda D'oro fan forever... until then. I'm really glad it's summer already. **DON"T FORGET TO LEAVE SOME REVIEWS...**


	7. Melody Madness

Chapter 7: Melody Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro.

: I really missed technology! I've been to our family farm and oh my god, technology is deprived there, and besides T.V. and Radio there is no other. But I enjoyed my stay there because; I can eat all the fruits I can see. Again, I'm sorry for the grammatical errors and whatever errors you could see. DON'T FORGET THE REVIEWS.

**-SAGARA RESISDENCE-**

Sayuri heard the doorbell and run downstairs to open the door. When she opened the door, she saw Len standing in front of her. He went to Sayuri's house to return the Wii that she left in his house.

"Ah, what are you doing here this late?" Sayuri said wiping her tears.

"Are you crying?" Len asked.

"Yah think?" Sayuri said while hugging Len.

"What are you doing?" Len asked Sayuri.

"I'm hugging you, obviously." Sayuri answered.

"You're just wasting my time." Len said while rolling his eyes.

"You'll be sorry for saying that. You're just lucky that I'm not in the mood right now." Sayuri said.

"Don't be so sure about that." Len said.

"Let's see about that." Sayuri said while letting go of Len as they went inside the house. And she smiled to Len.

"What's with that face? It is happy and at the same time disturbing." Len said unconvinced of Sayuri's smile.

"It's a long story, actually." Sayuri said as she went to the big mirror near the stairs. It was ht biggest mirror in the house.

"Why not start by telling me what happened." Len said sitting in the couch.

"Obaa-san is in the hospital, she's in a critical situation and I can't do anything to help her or even be with her." Sayuri said starting to cry again.

"Why?" Len asked.

"Ojii-sama won't allow it. He said he want me to concentrate to my studies." Sayuri said as tears flows down from her eyes.

"That's not fair for you." Len said and looked at Sayuri.

"He said I'll be a burden if I went there. And I can't do anything to help." Sayuri said as she punched the mirror. A huge part of the mirror broke down into pieces. Len ran toward her and pulled her hands. Bloods were flowing from her hand. All the maids heard it and ran to the living room to see what happened. Sayuri's right hand is bleeding. Her hands were shaking after punching the mirror.

"What's gotten into you?" Len shouted but Sayuri didn't say anything.

"What happened?" A maid who first arrived at the living room asked.

"Get the first aid kit." Len shouted as he pulled Sayuri out of her position and brought her to the nearest sink.

"Yes sir." The maid said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Len said while washing Sayuri hands. His hands were shaking too.

"Sorry, I'm just so angry that I can't control myself anymore. And it's just a scratch anyway." Sayuri said still crying.

"You're angry right? But what were you thinking, punching that mirror? And saying that it's just a scratch?" Len said as he put some band aids in some portions of Sayuri's hands.

"Wow. I never saw you that worried since I almost fell to that cliff in our beach house." Sayuri said trying to cheer herself up.

"I'm always worried, you may not notice it." Len said finishing his treatment to Sayuri's hands.

"_I'm worried coz you're kind of a little stupid." Len thought._

"Yeah, and nobody does. And thanks anyway." Sayuri said.

"You're such a pain." Len said as he went away from that sink to sit on a chair and calmed himself.

"I know that. And thanks for being there every time I need you." Sayuri said as she looked at her hands.

"You're welcome. And I will never hate you no matter what." Len said.

"Thank you. And Good job for this." Sayuri said showing Len her hands. She tried to smile like she's not feeling any pain.

"I have no time for this. And don't you ever try to scare me again." Len said.

"Were you scared?" Sayuri said.

"That's not the issue here." Len said as she changes the subject.

"Yes, of course." Len added.

"I thought so." Sayuri said and smiled a little.

"Well then, I should get going. It's getting late." Len said as he went away from the kitchen.

"Okay. Bye. Thanks for everything." Sayuri said as she follows Len.

"Whatever. See yah tomorrow." Len said.

"And don't do that again, okay?" He added.

"By that you mean punching the mirror? Or scaring you?"" Sayuri asked with a big question mark on her face.

"Both. And try not to get in any trouble, okay? And don't even think of punching any mirror again." Len said.

"Sure. Thanks." Sayuri said as she waves Goodbye to Len and walked inside the mansion. Len waved back and gave her the don't-do-anything-stupid-again look. She just nodded and looked at Len for the last time before Len's car could leave.

"_I wonder." Sayuri thought as she looked at her hands again._

THE NEXT MORNING---

"What happened to your hand, Sagara-chan?" Hihara shouted.

"_Uh-oh, I think they caught me." Sayuri thought._

"_Or maybe not…" Sayuri whispered to herself._

"It's nothing. And please don't shout, Hihara-senpai." Sayuri said.

"Could you tell us what happened to your hand, Sagara-san?" Yunoki asked and smiled at Sayuri.

"Well, okay. You see, I kind of… um… punched a mirror." Sayuri said and smiled at Yunoki and Hihara.

"Eh? W-w-what did you say? You punched a mirror?" Hihara said with a really confused face and a she-could-punch-a-mirror look.

"Huh? You did that?" Yunoki asked and he was surprised too.

"Umm… yeah…" Sayuri said trying to fake a smile.

"Does it hurt?'" Hihara asked.

"Of course it hurts." Yunoki said also faking a smile.

"_You're the strangest girl ever." Yunoki thought._

"But why did you do that Sagara-chan?" Hihara asked still confused.

"Umm… I just get caught up… with my feelings." Sayuri said faking a smile again.

"Did something happen? You know, you could always tell me." Yunoki said smiling at Sayuri.

"Yeah, you could tell me too." Hihara said winking at Sayuri.

"Thanks guy… maybe I will… someday…" Sayuri said.

"_Suspicious..." Yunoki thought._

"Don't worry about me guys, okay. It's just a scratch anyway." Sayuri said trying to take away the worries of Hihara and Yunoki.

"Wow. I never thought that a girl so gentle like you could punch a mirror." Yunoki said.

"_Is that an insult?" Sayuri thought._

"Well, I never thought of it to be possible too." Sayuri said. It was an excuse, because like her mom, Sayuri could punch anything.

"_Now you're getting in my nerves… Yunoki…" Sayuri thought._

"It amazing… but I still thinks it hurts." Hihara said. (And that's why you shouldn't try punching a mirror.)

"_More like a weird and stupid thing for a girl to do." Yunoki whispered to himself._

"Please don't try to do anything like that again, Sagara-san." Yunoki said smiling and showing Sayuri his I'm-really-worried-about-you-and-don't-do-it-again-please look.

"Definitely, maybe… I mean yes. I promise." Sayuri said.

"That's good to hear." Hihara said.

"Yeah… It makes us worry thinking that you're hurting yourself." Yunoki said.

"_Yeah… whatever…" Sayuri thought._

"I promise I won't do it again." Sayuri said smiling.

"_Or won't I?" Sayuri thought._

Kanayan arrived at Class 3-B.

"Good Morning Class." Kanazawa said.

"Good morning Kanazawa-sensei." Everybody said.

"What happened to your hand Sagara-san?" Kanazawa asked after he saw Sayuri's hands. And everybody turned their heads to Sayuri.

"Umm… It's a long story, actually." Sayuri said.

"Okay… Whatever it is… we'll talk about it later." Kanazawa said.

"Hai… Kanazawa-sensei…" Sayuri said. Everyone wondered what happened to Sayuri's hands. And some of them are planning to ask Sayuri later, after the class.

"_Oh great… Looks like I have some explaining to do." Sayuri whispered to herself._

"I wonder what happened to her hand."

"Yeah… Come to think of it, I saw her, Yunoki-sama and Hihara-kun talking about it earlier this morning."

"Yeah, I've noticed it too."

"When that three got close to each other?"

"_Close huh?" Yunoki and Sayuri thought. _

"I think… it's when Sagara-san transferred. I saw them eat their lunch together that day, and until now I think."

"I'm kind of curious about what happened to her hands."

"I heard it have something to do with her family."

"Huh? _How did they know about it?_" Sayuri thought. She was surprise when heard that someone knows it have something to do with her family. Yunoki didn't say anything even though he was also surprised.

"That's enough class." Kanazawa said.

--- THAT AFTERNOON ---

"Now, explain what happened to your hands." Kanazawa asked Sayuri not knowing that some students were hiding in a bush. He was smoking again.

"Umm… I punched a mirror." Sayuri answered.

"And why in the world did you do that? Is that student right, when she said it have something to do with your family?" Kanazawa asked.

"Huh?" She said. It seems that she have noticed that someone is listening.

"I know I'm not a guidance councilor but I'm also responsible if anything happens to you. Do you understand that?" Kanazawa said.

"Yes… The director knows everything. I can't tell you here when somebody is listening." She said as she turned her head to the bush where the student is listening.

"Give it up you guys." Kanazawa said as the students came out of the bush.

"I'm sorry Sagara-san, Kanazawa-sensei." It was Sayuri's classmates and they left after they apologized.

"I can't tell you personally… It's too painful…really." Sayuri said as she switched her mode into depressed mode.

"It can't be helped… I guess I'll just ask the director." Kanazawa said.

"May I go now? I have to leave early… I'm wanted to be alone." Sayuri said.

"Okay but make sure to be early tomorrow. I don't want you to miss the concours." Kanazawa said.

"_Huh? Is it tomorrow?" I totally forgot about it." Sayuri thought._

"Okay… _maybe… _And do a little favor for me… Quit smoking." Sayuri said.

"No…" He answered.

"I guess it can't be helped…"Sayuri said.

"No… maybe… I know what you're thinking." Kanazawa said.

"I need to go now… bye." Sayuri said.

"Wait… Have you chosen a piece for tomorrow?" Kanazawa said.

"No I haven't." Sayuri said.

"Have you practiced any piece?" He asked.

"Like I said I haven't." Sayuri replied.

"Well, you need to decide tonight… And you don't even have an accompanist." Kanazawa said.

"Oh yeah… I totally forgot to ask someone." Sayuri said.

"Jeez… What's happening to you?" Kanazawa said.

"I'm not feeling myself today." Sayuri said.

"Yeah… It looks like it." Kanazawa said sighing.

"Bye Kanazawa-sensei. See yah tomorrow." Sayuri said as she walks away from him.

"Bye." He replied.

On her way going out of the gate, she passed by Yunoki and Hihara near the Fairy statue where she always hear a voice but she couldn't see anyone around.

"Sagara-san, are you going home early?" Yunoki said.

"Yeah… I want to be alone…" She said.

"Oh I see. Is it about your family, isn't it?" Yunoki asked.

"Well, yes…" Sayuri said.

"It's just as I thought." Yunoki said.

"What are you going to play tomorrow Sagara-chan?" Hihara asked.

"I don't really know… I'm going to decide for it tonight." Sayuri said. Of course the two was surprised.

"Huh? You mean you still don't know?" Hihara shouted that caused everyone around to hear.

"Yeah…" She answered.

"I really need to go now." She said.

"Where are you going?" Yunoki asked.

"Some place I could be alone." Sayuri said.

"Okay. Bye… Take care of yourself." Yunoki said.

"Bye. See yah tomorrow, Yunoki-kun, and Hihara-kun." Sayuri said as she went out of the gate.

"Bye Sagara-chan." Hihara said. The two could feel Sayuri's sad atmosphere.

"No matter what happen… please don't look for me." Sayuri said.

"_I think she's planning something." Yunoki thought._

"What does she mean? Hihara asked Yunoki.

"Who knows?" He answered.

"Sagara-senpai, wait." Someone called her.

--- THAT NIGHT ---

**YUNOKI RESISDENCE**

"I'm transferring to your school onii-sama." A purple haired girl who looks like Miyabi said.

"What?" Azuma said.

"Obaa-sama said yes when I told her." The purpled haired girl said.

"Are you sure Izumi?" Azuma said.

"Yeah… In fact I'm transferring tomorrow." Izumi said and Azuma was even more shocked.

"It can't be helped…" Azuma said.

"I'm so excited… I can't wait until tomorrow." Izumi said.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" Azuma asked suspecting that Azumi was hiding something from him which is very odd since there are no secrets between the them.

"Definitely, maybe… I mean yes…" Izumi said.

"And you're not planning to tell me, right?" Azuma asked.

"Definitely… You'll find out tomorrow." Izumi said.

_FLASHBACK ---_

_Earlier that night, Azumi received a call from someone._

"_Hello… Sayuri-san… Do you need anything?" Azumi asked._

"_Yeah… You told me that you're transferring to Seiso Academy tomorrow, is that really true?" Sayuri asked._

"_Yup…" Izumi said._

"_Well, could I ask you a little favor?" Sayuri said._

"_Sure… What is it?" Izumi said._

"_Could you be my accompanist? I'm a part of the concour and I don't have an accompanist yet." Sayuri said._

"_Of course… Anything for you Sayuri-san..." Izumi said._

"_Thank you… I know I could count on you." Sayuri said._

"_You're welcome… Do you need anything else?" Izumi said._

"_Oh yeah… I'm going to be late tomorrow. Tell them not to look for me, okay?" Sayuri said._

"_Okay… See yah tomorrow." Izumi said as a devilish smile appears in her lips._

"_Thanks… See yah." Sayuri said as she hangs up the phone._

_END OF FLASHBACK --- Okay… I'll explain everything in the end of this chapter in CHARACTER INFO._

"_I have a bad feeling about his." Azuma thought._

"Okay then… Don't do anything that surprises me." Azuma said. Izumi didn't say anything, she just smiled at Azuma.

--- THE NEXT DAY ---

...+ GIRLS DRESSING ROOM +...

"Kaho-senpai you look amazing." Fuyuumi said.

"You too Fuyuumi-chan…" Kahoko said.

"Have you seen Yuri-chan?" Kahoko said.

"You mean Sagara-senpai?" Fuyuumi asked and look around.

"No I haven't." Fuyuumi said as they went out of the room. They went to the auditorium to check if Sayuri was there.

"Have you seen Sagara-san?" Kanazawa asked them.

"No we haven't. She's not in the dressing room either." Kahoko said.

"I told her to come early." Kanazawa said.

"Could anybody call her?" Kanazawa shouted.

"We can't contact her." Hihara said.

"She told me something yesterday when she left… She said; don't look for me no matter what." Yunoki said.

"Yeah… I heard it too." Hihara said.

"That girl... I wonder what she's up to." Kanazawa said.

"Who knows?" Len said. Everyone turned their head to Len.

"What are you all looking at?" He said. And everyone looked away.

"She even doesn't have an accompanist." Kanazawa said.

"You're wrong… Sorry to intrude but I'm Sayuri-senpai's accompanist." A girl who just entered said. Everyone was surprised. But the most surprised is Yunoki.

"Hi… I'm Izumi Yunoki. And I'm Sayuri-senpai's accompanist. I just transferred here today." She said. Everyone was so shock.

"What are you doing here Izumi-san?" Yunoki asked. Azuma knows that Izumi is going to transfer in Seiso Academy but he didn't expect that she's Sayuri's accompanist and they knew each other.

"What is going on?" Kahoko asked.

"Everyone… This is my sister, Izumi Yunoki." Azuma said.

"I thought Miyabi-chan is your only sister." Hihara said.

"She studied abroad the past few years. And transferred at Miyabi's school but she loves Music the most, that's why she transferred here today. Aside from that I don't know anything else. I didn't even know that she knows Sagara-san. Perhaps you could explain that to me, Izumi-san?" Azuma said and turned his head to Izumi.

"Umm… Well, I met her at Paris. I heard that she studies here so I called her that I'm going to transfer in this school. And last night she called me back to ask me a little favor." Izumi said.

"She the bishoujo I was talking about that you should m--"Izumi said and was stopped by Azuma.

"Okay. I get it." Azuma said.

"_Why didn't that brat called me?" Len thought._

"Oh… Wait, you kind of look like Miyabi-chan." Hihara asked.

"That's because Miyabi and I are twins." Izumi said.

"Eh? Miyabi-chan has a twin sister?" Kahoko said.

"I thought she's in middle school?" Shimizu asked.

"I kind of accelerated when I studied abroad. Miyabi had her chance but she didn't accept it. And I don't know why." Izumi explained.

"Do you know where Sagara-san is?" Kanazawa asked.

"Not exactly, but she told me not to look for her." Izumi said.

"What are we going to do? The concours is going to start any minute now." Kanazawa said. And 10 minutes later the concours started. Kanazawa was even more worried but Izumi told him that Sayuri is okay.

"Don't worry it going to be okay. Besides I trust her… Like she said; she just need some alone time." Izumi said trying to comfort everyone who is worried about Sayuri.

"Seiso Academy's Intraschool Music Concours has just begun."

"Performer #1, from the Music Department, 1-A, Shimizu Keiichi-kun… Performing a Heitor Villa-Lobos composition, "Bachianas brasileiras No. 5" Shimizu started playing and the audience is clapping their hands.

"It's already started and Sagara-san isn't here yet." Hihara said.

"Don't worry Hihara-senpai… she'll be here any minute." Izumi said.

"He's really playing well…" A judge said.

"Another textbook performance…" The director said.

"Wow. Shimizu-kun sure is good." A familiar voice said. And everyone turned their heads to the door. Sayuri was standing at the door.

"Yuri-chan, where have you been?" Kahoko said.

"That doesn't matter… Important thing is I'm here." Sayuri said.

"Yeah…" Kanazawa said.

"I'm sorry for making everyone worry." Sayuri said bowing.

"Told yah she'll be here…" Izumi said.

"_Jeez… She's like the opposite side of Yunoki-senpai." Kahoko thought._

"I don't want to miss everyone's performance." Sayuri said. And as Shimizu ended his performance and everybody clapped their hands.

"Performer #2, from Music Department, 3-B, Hihara Kazuki-kun… Performing a Giuseppe Torelli composition, "Sonata à Cinque, No. 1 for trumpet…"

"It sounds happy as always…" Azuma said.

"Tell me about it." Kanazawa said.

"Performer #3, from General Education Department, 2-5, Tsuchiura Ryoutaro-kun… Performing a Robert Schumann composition, "Caranval Op. 9: Estrella."

"Wow. He's good." Sayuri said.

"Performer #4, from Music Department, 3-B, Yunoki Azuma-kun… Performing a Johann Sebastian Bach composition, "Baldinerie suite in B minor..." His fan girls screeched.

"Such a graceful performance, as expected from him." Sayuri said.

"Performer #5, from General Education Department, Hino Kahoko-san… Performing an Antonio Vivaldi composition, "Concerto No. 6 in C Major, RV 180, _Il Piacere..."_

"Wow. I really like the way she plays the violin." Sayuri said. When Kahoko had ended her performance Sayuri congratulated her for such a wonderful performance.

"That was great Kaho-chan." Sayuri said.

"Thank you Yuri-chan… I'm so excited to her your performance." Kahoko said.

"Performer #6, from Music Department, 1-B, Fuyuumi Shouko-san… Performing a Carl Maria von Weber composition, "Clarinet Concerto No. 1 in F Minor, Op. 73…"

"She looks so cute…" Sayuri said.

"Yeah…" Kahoko said.

"Performer #7, from Music Department, 2-A, Tsukimori Len-kun… Performing a Max Bruch Composition, "Violin Concerto no. 1 in G Minor, op. 26…"

"_My most awaited performance… Wahaha… (*evil laugh*)" Sayuri thought._

"_I wonder what she's thinking." Len whispered to himself as he started playing._

When Len ended playing… He gave Sayuri his what-do-you-think-of-that look. And Sayuri gave him her whatever-that-was-boring look.

"Well done…" She whispered to Len when he passed by her. And Sayuri said. "That was really good Tsukimori-kun_-man its cool-."_

"Thank you." Len said.

"Performer #8, from Music Department, 3-B, Sagara Sayuri-san… Performing an Édouard Lalo composition, "Symphonie Espagnole_, Op.21..."_

"Please listen to my feelings..." Sayuri whispered but everyone seems to hear it. When Sayuri Started playing… Everyone was shocked, amazed, surprise of her performance. It's like they could her Sayuri's heart crying… It was her mixed emotions that enable her to play that way.

"It's somewhat overwhelming…" A judge said.

"I agree with that."

"It seems like it's her new beginning." The director said.

"…A beginning of a new journey." He added.

"Wow… She plays really good" A student said.

"It's expected from her." Another student said.

"It's a brilliant and very powerful performance." Shimizu said.

"_The note are overflowing… is it really you Sayuri?" Len thought._

"_I never expected her to be that good." Azuma thought._

"I thought she plays the piano better than playing the violin. Ave Maria was the only piece that I heard her play." Tsuchiura said.

"I wonder what it sound if she plays the flute." Hihara said that caused everyone to look at him.

"I guess that would sound wonderful, coming from a genius like her." Yunoki answered.

"Her feelings, I can hear it. It somewhat reflects her feelings. It makes my heart so warm… I can feel that' she's in a great pain… " Kahoko said and her tears started to fall.

"_I may not in her side, but I'll make sure that she can hear this in her heart." She thought as she plays the violin. _

When she finished… All the students clapped their hands and gave her a standing ovation. And when she went back to the backstage she saw Kahoko crying and she started to cry too.

"Why are you crying Kaho-chan?" Sayuri asked.

"I felt your pain…" She said. Sayuri was shocked and she suddenly hugged Kahoko so tight and started to cry too.

"Huh? Thank you…" Sayuri said crying.

"Great job Sayuri-senpai." Izumi said.

"Thank you Izumi-san." Sayuri said while whipping her tears and showed everyone her cute smile again.

**CHARACTER INFO: **

**Name: **Izumi Yunoki

**Nickname/s:** Izumi, Yumi

**Age: **15 (maybe) she's the same age as Miyabi

**Birthday: (**Same as Miyabi's birthday)

**Hair color: **Purple (curly like Miyabi's)

**Horoscope: ---?? (**Please tell me if you know some of this)

**Musical Instruments: **Piano

**Summary: **She's Miyabi's twin sister. She's also the opposite of Azuma because their attitudes are different. Azuma and Izumi are very close; Izumi helps Azuma when he's in trouble. She's also the best hacker when a close friend needs some information. She met Sayuri when she went to Paris and attends a fashion show. She was intrigued by her unique beauty. So when Sayuri went home, Izumi followed her. Sayuri noticed that someone is following her so she stopped walking and almost kicked Izumi. Izumi stoped Sayuri by shouting "please don't hurt me" and when Sayuri heard her voice she stooped. After that Izumi introduced herself and they became friends after that.

: HUHU… The video of La Corda D'oro ~secondo passo~ is not available in my region. I hate it... HUHU… I'm so sad. Please kill me now. What did I do to deserve this? Why? Why? Why? I'm over reacting but… I want to see La Corda D'oro ~secondo passo~ now. Can anyone help me? Plus Aoi Kaji is SOOOO handsome. DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE SOME REVIEWS. That's all muah…


	8. beautiful strangers

Chapter 8: Beautiful Strangers

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro and the Japanese vogue (teen) fashion magazine.

: This chapter is about Kaji-kun's comeback. Wahaha… That's all. Sorry for the grammatical errors and whatever errors you found. Still I'm sad. That I can't watch la Corda D'oro ~Secondo passo~… HUHU… If there's anyone who knows where I could watch its first episode… PLEASE tell me. THANK YOU GUYS. PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS.

Sayuri received a phone call from Len. Asking her why didn't she call him last night? And a lot more questions.

"Hello? Len, is that you?" Sayuri said.

"Oh really… Is it me? Of course it's me. And why didn't you call me last night?" Len said.

"Umm… Hehe… Sorry… I don't want you to worry." Sayuri said between sarcastic laughs.

"I guess it can't be helped under these circumstances." Len said with a sigh.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Well, that was unexpected." Sayuri said.

"What is?" Len asked.

"For you to say something like that, I thought you were someone arrogant." Sayuri said, laughing a little.

"What's wrong with you? Turning silent all the sudden?" Sayuri added.

"Huh? It's nothing." Len said.

"Wow you're weird. But it sure is great to have you as a friend." Sayuri said.

"Are you planning something stupid again?" Len asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sayuri answered him with a question.

"Just forget it. I give up." Len said.

"Okay. Whatever you say…" Sayuri said.

"Tell me if you need anything, okay?" Len said.

"Okay, I will, I promise. And we really need to talk, seriously." Sayuri said.

"You mean seriously?" Len asked.

"Yeah seriously…" Sayuri answered.

"I think this conversation is getting weird." Sayuri added.

"Yeah I think so." Len replied.

"Bye." Len said.

"Okay. Bye." Sayuri replied.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"YUNOKI-SAMA…" All the girls shouted except for one.

"_Oh my God, I don't think I could leave with this." Sayuri thought and place her left hand on her left ear._

"Are you okay, Sagara-san?" Yunoki asked after he saw Sayuri covering her ear.

"Not really." She answered, removing her hands from her ear and the laughed. And they walked together.

"_Is that?" Kaji asked himself when he saw someone so familiar to him._

"_What is she doing here? And why is she wearing a Music Department uniform?" Kaji thought._

"_I didn't know she plays an instrument. Wait I think I she plays something but I forgot about it." Kaji asked._

**CLASS 2-2**

"Good morning Hino-san." Kaji said.

"Eh? Good morning Kaji-kun. Welcome back." Kahoko replied.

"Welcome back Kaji-kun." Some girls said.

"Thank you." Kaji said.

"How was your trip?" Kahoko said.

"It was okay, I guess. By the way, I saw a new music Student today… And she's kind of familiar. I think I saw her before." Kaji asked.

"I think you're talking about Sagara Sayuri-chan. She's a new student from Paris. She transferred when you left." Mio said.

"Yeah… She's extremely beautiful and talented." Kahoko added.

"I think I remember now." Kaji said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Amou asked as she enters the room.

"Kaji-kun is asking about Yuri-chan." Kahoko said.

"_Why are they calli__ng her Sayuri-chan and Yuri-chan?" Kaji thought._

"Oh yeah… That reminds me… I'll look for her student profile again later. I also have a lot of question for Sayuri Sagara-chan." Amou said.

"Ah… I remember it now… She's a famous teen model in Europe who quits after two months." Kaji said.

"What?" Kahoko, Mio, Nao, and Amou said at the same time.

"S-S-She's a famous M-M-Model in Europe?" Kahoko asked.

"Yeah, I saw her in a Fashion Show… In a French T.V. station. My younger sister is a fashion fan." Kaji said.

"I think she (Kaji-kun's sister) and Nami-chan would get along well." Nao said.

"Tell me about it." Kahoko added.

"Oh my God, I got to see the second page of her profile." Amou said with an excitement.

"I also saw her in the Japanese Vogue Magazine for teens, I think. Plus my sister is huge fan of hers. She even went to a fashion show in Tokyo where Sagara-san the first face." Kaji said.

"Umm… can I ask you something?" Kahoko asked.

"What is it Hino-san?" Kaji said.

"What is a first face?" Kahoko asked with a questioned look.

"It is the first model who enters or walks in the runway or catwalk in other words." Amou said.

"Oh… thank you." Kahoko said while blushing.

"That reminds me… I think I saw her too in some kind of teen fashion magazine. And read an article that she quitted after two months of modeling." Amou said.

"And by the way Kaho-chan… I have good news for you." Amou said.

"What is it Nami-chan? Is it about the concours?" Kahoko asked excitedly.

"Yeah… Guess who got the third place?" Amou said.

"What? Wow. I never thought I would even be in third place. Who's in the first place?" Kahoko said.

"Sayuri-chan got it… 2nd place is Tsukimori-kun… then you (looking at Kahoko)… 4th is Tsuchiura-kun… 5th is Yunoki-senpai… 6th place is Hihara-senpai… 7th place goes to Shimizu-kun… and 8th place goes to Fuyuumi-chan." Amou said while Kaji was shocked to hear about the results. And even more shocked to hear that Sayuri is part of the concours and she's a third year music student.

"Congratulations Kaho-chan." Nao and Mio said.

"Thank you, guys." Kahoko said.

"By the way, do you have any other information about Sayuri-chan?" Amou said.

"She's the daughter of the president of Sagara Music Parts and Music and ME. And she's also the granddaughter of the president of a construction Company, Chidori Traveling Agency, and the president of Daisho Group of Companies and owns a famous country club in Korea and here in Japan, and I'm sure there's more but I forgot all about it." Kaji said.

"Wow. Sayuri-chan sure is rich." Amou said.

"All I know is she lives in a mansion alone with her maids." Kahoko added.

"Richer than we ever thought." Nao said.

"Why do you know so much about her?" Mio asked.

"Well… My grandfather is a member of Daisho Group of companies and that country club. And the rest is from my sister." Kaji said.

"You mean? You're friends with Sagara-san?" Kaji asked.

"Yeah…" The four girls said.

"Pretty much…" Amou said.

"She's very nice. She even gave me a ride home." Kahoko said.

"She walked home with one time. She said she'll do it again." Mio said.

"_Is that so?" Kaji thought._

**MEANWLILE AT CLASS 3-B**

"Congratulations Sagara-san." Yunoki said smiling at her.

"Thank you." Sayuri said.

"Sagara-san, Congratulations!" Hihara said.

"Thank you Hihara-kun." Sayuri said.

"I never thought I would be in first place." Sayuri said.

"_Me neither" Yunoki thought. _

"Thank you for being there when I need you, guys. And thank you for worrying about me. And most of all thank you for cheering me up." Sayuri said.

"_Me? Worried about you? How pathetic. You're being like Kahoko." Yunoki thought._

"You're welcome Sagara-san." Yunoki said.

"_What's with that look?" Sayuri asked herself._

"Same here Sagara-chan." Hihara said.

--- LUNCH BREAK ---

AT THE ROOFTOP

Sayuri went to the rooftop to get some fresh air and to think how will she out smart her grandfather. When she opened the door she saw a blond guy who looks so handsome (for me, I don't know if Sayuri liked him. HAHA) and he looked at her when he noticed that someone had opened the door.

"Hi. Do you mind if I stay here for a minute?" Sayuri asked politely.

"Of course you may." Kaji answered.

"_Oh my G__od… He's cuter than before." Sayuri thought. _(Is it really Sayuri's thought or mine? HAHA)

"_Is it me, or this girl is just weird." Kaji thought._

"_I think someone out there is calling me weird. My anti weird senses are tingling." Sayuri whispered to herself._

"My name is Sagara Sayuri I'm a transfer student. I never saw you here before." Sayuri said.

"I transferred here many months ago… I left the time you transferred. And I Kaji Aoi from class 2-2, it's nice to meet you Sagara-san" Kaji said.

"Same here… Say, you're last name is kind of familiar." Sayuri said.

"My grandfather is a member of Daisho Group of Companies." Kaji answered.

"Oh I see." Sayuri said.

"_Oh my God… That means… maybe he is…" Sayuri thought while looking at Kaji's eyes._

"Geez… I wonder where Kahoko is." Lili said. Kaji didn't hear the voice.

"Did you hear that?" Sayuri asked after hearing the voice.

"What do you mean?" Kaji said.

"_What? A__m I the only who could hear that?" Sayuri thought._

"No… It's nothing, really." Sayuri said.

"By the way, how did you recognize me?" Sayuri asked Kaji.

"I saw your portrait at your grandfather's office." Kaji said.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that." Sayuri said.

"_Stupid me..." Sayuri thought._

"_I totally forgot about that stupid portrait. Why did that old man put it there?" Sayuri whispered to herself._

"Oh, I think I remember you." Sayuri said.

"Huh?" Kaji asked.

"I saw you before… But I can't tell you where. It's still a secret." Sayuri said.

"Oh I see. I'll just wait until you told me." Kaji said.

"So, I heard that you got the first place in the concours." Kaji added.

"Yeah, I guess so. I couldn't believe it myself." Sayuri said.

"_Is it me or is this girl getting prettier every second?" Kaji thought._

"It's so tiring… I never thought that entering a concours once again is this enjoyable. I haven't in a concours for a long time." Sayuri said.

"Eh? Why am I telling you this? I'm sorry about that… I feel comfortable with you." Sayuri said in a really soft voice.

"It's okay." Kaji said.

"Well that's enough fresh air for me. I need to go now. Thanks for listening, Kaji-kun. See you later, I guess." Sayuri said as she walks away.

"Same here… It's nice meeting you." Kaji answered.

**THE DIRECTORS OFFICE**

"Good afternoon Kira-sensei." Sayuri said as she enters the room and saw a guy that she never saw in her entire life.

"Eh? What are you doing here Sagara-san?" Kira said surprised to see Sayuri. And the guy who is in the room was surprised to hear Sayuri's name.

"Ah… I'm sorry to intrude… But I need to ask you something." Sayuri said as she enters the room.

"Eh?" Sayuri added as she saw the guy.

"_Oh my god… Is this heaven or what? He's too cut__e." Sayuri thought. It was Kiriya Eto._

"_But wait isn't he that jerk who plays the violin very well and sort of insulted me in a way? Oh men… he is so going to pay for that… or not.__ But wait… why the hell didn't he recognize me?" Sayuri asked herself._

"_I think I know her somewhere." Kiriya said while crossing his arms._

"Huh?" Kiriya said as he looks at Sayuri.

"_Does everyone have an Alzheimer's disease? And they're not even old yet. What the hell is going on here/" Sayuri thought._

"_First, Len forgot that I play the flute… Azuma-kun didn't recognize me… And so is Aoi-kun… And now that low class mammal too... What the hell?" Sayuri thought._

"Please sit down." Kira said.

"And by the way… this is Kiriya Eto. His related to me…" Kira said.

"It's nice to meet you, Kiriya-kun." Sayuri said while bowing.

"Same here..." Kiriya said as he rolls his eyes. He thought that Sayuri didn't saw it but she did.

"_What's his problem? It seemed that Len is not the only Ice prince. No I'm wrong… He's colder than an iceberg from the North Pole. Oh this is stupid…" Sayuri said._

"Umm… I don't know if you're going to believe me, but I think I hear something near the fairy statue. But when I look around… no one is there." Sayuri said. Kira and Kiriya were shocked.

"Huh? Really, when?" Kira said.

"The day I transferred. I guess. You probably think I'm crazy." Sayuri said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kira said.

"I thought it was my imagination… And nobody would believe me. Do you know something about this?" Sayuri said.

"_How pathetic…" Kiriya thought.__ (Look who's talking)_

"You heard li—." Kira said.

"Eh? What did you said Kira-sensei?" Sayuri asked.

"_What the hell is li?" Sayuri asked herself._

"It's nothing… Congratulations for getting the first place." Kira said.

"Huh?" Kiriya said.

"_That girl actually won?" Kiriya thought._

"Thank you Kira-sensei." Sayuri said.

"By the way, could you tell me, why the heck did you punch a mirror?" Kira asked.

"_Huh? That girl could punch a mirror?" Kiriya thought._

"Umm… You know it already." Sayuri said.

"Well then, I'll tell you if I hear anything again. I need to go now. And please tell me if my grandfather calls again. Bye Kira-sensei." Sayuri added.

"Okay, I will. And please don't do that again." Kira said.

"Yeah, sure, maybe I will…" Sayuri said.

"Bye Kiriya-kun. It's nice to meet you." Sayuri said.

"Same here…" Kiriya said as Sayuri left the room.

"That girl could see it?" Kiriya said.

"_I have a very strong feeling that I saw her before." Kiriya thought._

"Not yet, I guess." Kira said.

--- IN THE CORRIDOR ---

"Sayuri-chan, is true that you're a model?" Amou said.

"Eh? How did you found out?" Sayuri said who looks totally shocked.

"Let's talk about this somewhere a little quite." She added.

"Okay…" Amou said.

"Did you hear?"

"Sagara-san was a model."

"Yeah I remember now. I saw her in a magazine."

"My sister told me about her."

"As I can remember she quitted after two months."

"But why did she do that?"

"I don't know."

AT THE GARDEN

"Okay… How did you know about this?" Sayuri asked.

"Your student Profile… And Kaji-kun told me." Amou said.

"Huh? Kaji-kun told you?" Sayuri asked, with a shocked face.

"I guess it can't be helped." Sayuri added.

"You know Kaji-kun?" Amou asked.

"Kind of..." Sayuri said.

"Okay, I'll answer your question." Sayuri added.

"Yes. Thank you Sayuri-san." Amou said.

"I'm a model in Paris and all over Europe. But after 2 months I left the world that everybody loves, the world of fashion. That's all I could say, for now. Bye Nami-chan." Sayuri said. After saying it, she left. Amou was still shock and could not say anything.

"Man she's impossible…" Amou said with a sigh.

"Tell me about it." Sayuri whispered.

…**TO BE CONTINUED…**

: Guys… I just saw the most funny, dramatic, weirdest anime ever. It's also about music just like La Corda D'oro. It's called NODAME CANTABILE. It's really funny; I think I have dislocated my jaw bones because of laughing. The story is really nice. I love it. It's my second favourite story. HAHA… If you want to know about its details just send me some e-mails or search the web. I'm planning to go to a Japanese school, I must be crazy, wait, I am crazy. Hehe... I want to watch anime DVD's without subtitles. HEHE… HAVE A NICE SUMMER. AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE SOME REVIEWS.


End file.
